Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60: Trounce The Terrible Trio!
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi have made their move, gaining control of Heartland Middle School. With Shark unaffected yet restrained, it falls to the only three students left unaffected to stage a Number recovery and a rescue mission! It's up to you, guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Okay, I still get stalled with my stories sometimes, but when I get things set, I'm quick. Here's my newest Numbershot: A Triple Numbershot!**

**Yuma: Is this like the 6-in-1 Numbershot Special?**

**Vile: Not really. The 6-in-1 was essentially six separate Numbershots in chapter form. This one is more mixed, as you'll see later.**

**Yamoto: Sounds like this one is more like an actual story.**

**Vile: Exactly, it's more like a standard Numbershot. Anyway, enjoy folks!**

* * *

Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60: Trounce The Terrible Trio!

Chapter 1

A D-Gazer lit up with a received message: _"Deal with the school. Take care of any of Yuma's friends within."_

"Heh. I thought we'd never get to do anything." The speaker, Shirotora, showed his comrades the message.

"Geegeegeegee… I've been waiting for this!" Aokarasu giggled.

"Same here. I'm itching to pull something off!" Akahebi said while beating his fists.

"Any plans on if we get caught, geegee?"

"Who cares if we do? We're already up to 29 Misconduct Cards apiece. One more crap-up and it's over for us, so we might as well go out with a spectacle."

"I'm all for that! So what are we gonna do?"

"Listen up, boys. Our new powers have to be combined to make this work. Here's what we're gonna do…"

*The Next Day*

Before classes were even going to start, the terrible trio approached the area near where the ventilation system for the school was. Akahebi tried the door, but with no luck. "Locked. Figures."

"No worries. I know where to find a set of keys." Shirotora said. "Ready the package."

Akahebi smirked and held out his left hand, a dark red glow forming on the back. Energy formed into an orb in his hand, morphing into a white package of some sort with a hole in the top. "Package ready."

"Aokarasu, spice it up for me."

"Check, geegee." Aokarasu gained a dark blue glow on the back of his right hand before an inky black cloud appeared in his hand. He placed it overtop of the package, causing it to turn completely black. "Is that enough spice for ya?"

"It's-a one spicy meat-a-ball now." Shirotora said in a fake Italian accent, kissing the tips of his thumb and index finger like a cook. His two friends laughed. "Now for the finishing touch." Shirotora pulled a short length of string from his pocket and threaded part of it into the package's hole, making it look like some sort of bomb.

"Perfect! Now we just need to get it inside, geegee!" Aokarasu laughed.

Shirotora noticed a certain staff member walking towards them, Akahebi quickly hiding the package for a moment. When the member went past them, Shirotora flashed his teeth. "Leave that… to me." He pulled out what looked like some sort of coin emblazoned with a snake, and a white glow appeared on his neck. "Honorable snake, grant me stealth." All of a sudden, Shirotora turned completely invisible.

"Whoa…" His friends breathed. Out of sight, Shirotora went after the staff member. When he was certain he wasn't paying attention, Shirotora quickly fished inside the employee's back pocket, pulling out a set of keys.

_'Heh heh... loser.'_ The invisible boy thought before sneaking back off, hiding the keys in his own pocket so no one would see a set of keys floating in the air. When he made it back to his friends, Shirotora made sure the coast was clear before turning visible again.

"Geh!" Akahebi cried, startled. "It's gonna take a while to get used to that."

"You'll get practice later. Now it's showtime." Shirotora said, fishing out the keys. He sifted through them until he found the right key, then unlocked the door. Akahebi handed him the odd package. "Keep a lookout, guys. I can handle the dirty work." Shirotora then entered the room and shut the door behind him. Looking around, the white-haired crook-in-the-making made sure the room was empty, then he moved ahead in order to find his target. Soon, he found it: The central air pump for the ventilation and air conditioning system. "There you are…" Grinning, Shirotora walked over to the pump. "I know there's a hatch for this thing somewhere. How else did one of the teachers send air freshener smell throughout the school that day?" He eventually did find the hatch. "Gotcha!" Pulling open the hatch, Shirotora pulled out the package and placed into the pump. He then pulled out a different coin, this one emblazoned with a dragon. "Honorable dragon, light the fuse." The white glow appeared on his neck again, and from his fingertip, a tiny burst of flame shot out and struck the string, causing it to start burning like a fuse. Slamming the hatch shut, Shirotora rushed out of the room, opening and shutting the door quickly. "Akahebi, protection!"

"On it!" The dark red glow appeared on Akahebi's hand again as Shirotora and Aokarasu rose their left sleeves, then Akahebi slapped them both on the upper arm, causing what looked like a white patch to appear on both of their arms. "I already took care of myself." He rose his own sleeve, showing a patch on his own arm.

"My turn!" Aokarasu said, the dark blue glow appearing on his hand. He touched the patch on his arm with his right hand, causing the white to become black, before doing the same with his friends' patches. "Good. Now we're all safe, geegee."

"Nice work, boys." Shirotora said with a smirk. "Now we just sit back and watch the fireworks." The three boys left while laughing, Shirotora having just tossed the keys on the ground in front of the door.

Within the pump, however, the burning fuse finally ran out, and the package gave a surprisingly subdued explosion, making almost no noise but spreading a cloud of white and black fumes, which were spread throughout the school by the ventilation system, slowly becoming unseen as they traveled before they were spread through the air conditioning into the school airspace.

*Meanwhile*

Sedo Kuran, who was working on some last-minute work, caught a breath of the fumes, and almost immediately, his pupils dilated and the sparkle in his electric blue eyes faded. The pencil he was holding dropped to the floor unceremoniously, and a shuddering whimper came from the boy. The other students in the area began feeling the effects as well, their eyes going dull.

Sedo was then tapped on the shoulder, and he slowly turned to see Aokarasu standing there. "Hi." The black-haired boy said. Sedo's eyes widened: Though it was merely Aokarasu standing in front of him, Sedo's vision made him see the boy transform into a staticing mass of black energy that morphed into a terrifying bird-like shape. Aokarasu said something, but all Sedo heard was a loud caw.

Scared out of his mind, Sedo backed up slowly. "Please… don't hurt me…" He whimpered. The crow shape he saw stomped forward once. The orange-haired boy finally felt feeling return to his legs and immediately turned tail and ran away in fear.

Aokarasu then looked back at the other students with a smirk, making them step back as well. "Hmph. All I did was ask if he was fine, geeheeheeheeheeheeheehee." He said, a clear tone of sick joy in his voice, before he then walked off, making students back off with a single glance, all of them seeing nothing but a monstrous dark bird before them.

*Ten Minutes Later *

Shark walked through the school, trying to see if he could find Ariel. However, he was feeling rather weird seeing the dead looks on everyone's faces. Unlike them, he didn't seem to be affected. 'Man, did no one get any sleep today?'

**"I feel something else in the air, Master."** Shark Drake told him. **"Something is definitely not right here."**

"When is anything right around here?" Shark groaned with an eye roll.

"All right, everybody, keep it single-file!" He heard a familiar voice declare, confusing him. Looking around a corner, Shark saw a group of students lined up in front of Akahebi. "That's right, in the basket!" The students were placing their Decks into a basket next to him, one-by-one.

"What the hell?" Shark cried under his breath. Then, he was shocked to see Tetsuo, Ariel, Tokunosuke, Hikaya, Sei, and Sachi all in the same line, the same dead-eyed looks in all of their faces.

**"Master! Something is controlling them!"** Shark Drake warned.

Shark scowled. "All right, I've had enough of these guys!" He walked out from behind the corner and started approaching Akahebi.

The blonde looked and saw Shark approaching, not losing his smirk. "Oi, Kamishiro! Back of the line like a good boy!" He called before going back to business.

_**BAM!**_

"WAAAAHHH!" Akahebi flew a couple feet from the impact, landing on the ground. Shark pulled back his fist as Akahebi turned to look at him. "What the hell…?" He then noticed Shark's eyes: They still retained their sparkle. "Nani?! You weren't affected?!"

"'Affected'? Affected by what?" Shark interrogated. "Talk, snake breath! What are you doing to everybody?"

Akahebi stepped back with a groan, pointing at the line. "Everybody freeze!" The students didn't move a muscle. Akahebi then looked back at Shark angrily, pulling out his D-Gazer. "Shirotora, we've got a situation. A worm slipped through the cracks in our plan."

"I'll show you who's a worm!" Shark yelled, rushing at Akahebi again. However, this time Shark was on the receiving end of a hit, seemingly from nowhere, which sent him reeling (although he kept his footing).

As Shark recovered, the air rippled before Shirotora appeared from a veil of invisibility. "Any problems besides him, Akahebi?"

"Nope. Things were going smoothly before that guy decked me." Akahebi replied.

"What the… What the hell did you just do?" Shark asked, shocked.

Shirotora merely smirked. "Trust me, that wasn't all I can do." He rushed forward, Shark rushing at him as well. However, Shirotora pulled out a coin emblazoned with a tiger. "Honorable tiger, let us double up!" When Shark went to punch him, a white glow appeared on Shirotora's neck before he suddenly split into two copies of himself, making Shark's punch hit the air. Shark gasped with wide eyes right before the two Shirotoras slammed him with their shoulders from both sides, making him fall to his knees. Shirotora returned to one person and put away his tiger coin, pulling out a different one with an ox. "Honorable ox, grant me strength." The glow appeared on his neck again before he effortless picked up Shark with one hand and threw him at the other students.

Akahebi snapped his fingers, and two of the students caught him and held him secure, Shark struggling a bit. "Wasting your time, fish head. You ain't goin' anywhere." Akahebi told him.

"Did I miss something, geegee?" Aokarasu asked as he rushed up. Then he saw Shark. "Hey, what happened with him?"

"This guy somehow escaped your little spell, Aokarasu." Shirotora said.

"Nani?!" Aokarasu gasped. "Well, then I'll have to fix that!" Holding up his right hand, a dark blue glow formed on it before he generated a black cloud and threw it in Shark's face. The purple-haired boy coughed from the fumes as Aokarasu grinned. "Once you inhale that cloud, the very sight of us will make you cower in fear, geegeegeegee…"

**"I don't think so. No second-rate Number will affect MY master!"** Shark Drake declared, forming his "32" on Shark's hand.

With Shark Drake's mark, Shark merely shook his head and started blowing, knocking the cloud away. "Go to hell!" He yelled.

"GEEEEEEHHHHH! It didn't work?! That was a direct dose! You should be a sniveling coward by now!" Shirotora slapped Aokarasu, making his eyes roll a bit. "Thanks. I needed that, geegee."

"No problem." Shirotora replied. "As for him, we can deal with him later."

"Good point, Shirotora." Akahebi snapped his fingers. "Take him to the basement and keep him there. One of us will relieve you of duty eventually."

"You three just sank to the lowest point in your lives…" Shark growled.

"Oh, we know. That just means we can only go up from here." Shirotora replied, him and his friends holding up their blank Numbers. "There's no one you can run to, Shark. Thanks to Akahebi's new powers, this whole school is under our control." He leaned into Shark's face with a smirk. "You'll see it our way soon enough." However, Shark merely headbutted him square in the nose, making him reel back. Shirotora felt a bit of blood from his nose. "Hmph. Feisty to the end. Akahebi, get him outta here." Akahebi snapped his fingers, and the mind-controlled students carted Shark off as a mob. Shirotora pulled out a coin with a horse on it. "Honorable horse, restore my form." A white glow appeared on his neck, and the injury from Shark's headbutt was repaired. "Ah, just what I needed. Come on, boys. We've got work to do." The terrible trio walked off.

However, a thought came to Aokarasu._ 'Wait… we know that Tsukumo and Mizuki weren't going to be here, but… aren't we still missing someone?'_

* * *

**Vile: A heavy start for this Numbershot, with the trio taking an easy lead.**

**Shark: Man, and here I thought these guys were just gag characters!**

**Vile: Even gag characters can be dangerous. "Beware The Silly Ones" has its own page on TV Tropes for a reason.**

**Yuma: Aw man... If they've got Shark, who's gonna take them on?**

**Vile: Despite the multitude of other options (this cast is huge), I have the heroes of this fic planned. As I mentioned, I give other characters the spotlight here. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Like most of my Numbershots, I've managed to keep a good speed, so Chapter 2 is all set!**

**Yuma: Why couldn't you just bring me back so I could deal with these punks?**

**Vile: A. These Numbershots are meant to help share the spotlight, and B. You're on the other freaking side of Hokkaido searching for prayer slips. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that this Numbershot takes place at the same time as Day 2 of Keys to the Solution 1?**

**Kotori: Yes, you did.**

**Vile: Rhetorical question, Kotori. I knew I forgot to mention it. Anyway, let's get back into this. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60: Trounce The Terrible Trio!

Chapter 2

*Half an Hour Later*

"Come on, come on, we're gonna be late!" Takashi cried as he and Cathy rushed toward the school.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed up so late to make sure we had everything perfect on that assignment!" Cathy said.

"At least you had a spare bed for me!" Takashi told her.

"You guys are just now getting here, too?" The two of them saw Yamoto rushing up to them. "I barely got any sleep last night myself!"

"We've still got time, thankfully! Let's hurry!" Takashi said.

As the school finally came into view, Yamoto's eyes suddenly flashed. "Stop, both of you!" He cried, startling Takashi and Cathy into screeching to a halt.

"What is it, Yamoto-kun? We're gonna be late!" Cathy complained.

Yamoto's eyes started glowing. "Something's wrong…There's a dark presence throughout the whole school." He stepped forward. "Both of you wait here. I'm going to check it out." The Dark Hunter walked into the school building, but immediately, he caught scent of something… not right. _'Ugh! What is this?'_ He activated his Dark Duel Mode on instinct, which seemed to ease the effects. Moving through the school, he caught sight of the students wandering around aimlessly, their eyes dull and listless. _'What happened in here…?'_ Yamoto decided to find someone who might know what was going on, so he headed off in the direction of the principal's office. Reaching the office and opening the door, he found the reception area to be deserted. Yamoto went to the door to the principal's actual office, knocking on it. No answer. Gulping, Yamoto slowly turned the knob and entered. "Uh… Principal? Are you in here?"

"I know that voice…" The person sitting in the back-turned chair breathed before chuckling. It wasn't the principal's voice. "Hey there, Yamoto." The chair turned around, revealing a smirking Shirotora. "Whaddya think of our little re-arrangements?"

"Shirotora!" Yamoto cried. "Where's the principal? What did you do to him?"

Shirotora picked up his D-Gazer and formed an AR screen, showing the principal, also dead-eyed, standing in front of a door. "As you can see, the principal's had his duties changed. He's standing guard over a certain rat who tried to step over our rules."

"'OUR rules'?"

"What are you, a parrot? Plain and simple, dork of darkness, WE run this school now: Me, Aokarasu, and Akahebi." Shirotora held up his blank Number. "It's all thanks to these."

"Numbers…" Yamoto growled.

"They give some pretty impressive powers, don't ya think?" Shirotora hopped out of the chair. "With our combined abilities, we had this school under lock and key within minutes."

"And exactly WHAT do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" Yamoto asked.

Shirotora laughed. "Oh, that's a funny story. You see, when the Number Distributor went gallivanting off after Tsukumo-baka and Mizuki-baka, he changed gears a bit when it came to his plans." He shot a sick grin at Yamoto. "He wants Tsukumo's friends… dealt with, if you catch my drift."

"So you somehow take over the school? How does that help you?" Yamoto asked. "As much as I want to THROTTLE you right now, I can't understand your logic."

"Okay, Mr. Technical, how about this?" Shirotora changed the visual screen. "We've got six of Tsukumo's friends already ensnared in our little web. Akahebi's power produces a special substance that, if inhaled, will cause the victim to enter a trance and then let Akahebi, or anyone else he allows, control them. Unless, of course, they're wearing one of these patches." He showed the patch on his arm. "Though I don't get how you're not affected. Your little buddy Shark Bait somehow escaped our power, too. Oh well. At least our servants managed to take care of him." He barely dodged when Yamoto thrust his Dark Matter Blade right at him, the blade lancing the back wall. "Whoa!"

Yamoto was glaring at him. "Never before have I consciously wanted to hurt someone… but you make me absolutely sick!" He approached the principal's desk menacingly. "If you don't release everyone from this spell right now, I'll-!"

"You'll WHAT?" Yamoto whirled around to see that Aokarasu and Akahebi had entered the office.

"You think you can take all of us on, geegee?" Aokarasu jeered.

"Shark couldn't even take Shirotora on. You don't stand a chance." Akahebi told him.

"I have powers Shark doesn't." Yamoto told them, forming his Dark Matter Blade. "You really wanna try me?" Out of nowhere, Yamoto felt a powerful burning impact to his back. "GYAAAAH!" He fell to his hands and knees, panting, a hole burnt in his uniform that exposed his reddened back.

He slowly turned back to see Shirotora with his hand outstretched, smoke coming from it, his dragon coin in his other hand. "The dragon's flame burns all who oppose us. We command obedience with our powers! Akahebi controls their bodies with the substance in his packages, and Aokarasu directs their minds with a shadow of fear! And as for me… the powers of the Chinese Zodiac are mine to control, which Shark learned firsthand. You have two options, Yamoto: Serve us… or be thrown in the basement like your friend."

Yamoto couldn't believe the sort of monsters these three had turned into. It was like he wasn't looking at the same people anymore. He had to do something… but he needed help. "I will never bow… to the will of the Numbers!" He slashed the air in front of a wall with his Dark Matter Blade, creating a portal in the air.

"Blast him, Shirotora!" Akahebi cried. Shirotora fired another dragon blast, but Yamoto leapt through the portal before he was hit, causing the blast to singe the carpet on the floor.

"Let's get him!" Aokarasu shouted.

"Let him go!" Shirotora said, shocking Aokarasu and letting the portal close. "He doesn't have what it takes to end our control of this school OR save Tsukumo-baka's friends. All he can do is limp home like a loser."

*Outside*

"Do you think Yamoto-kun's all right?" Cathy asked.

"I certainly hope so." Takashi said. Next thing they knew, a portal was cleaved open in the air, Yamoto leaping out of it and landing on his feet, but falling to his knee after landing, the portal closing. Takashi and Cathy gasped at the sight of Yamoto's back. "W-What happened?!"

"Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi… They've got ahold of powerful Number cards… They've completely overtaken the school and put everyone, including some of our friends, under their control!" Yamoto slowly managed to stand up.

"You shouldn't stand up! Your back looks burnt!" Cathy cried.

"Ngh… I'm all right. It must've been low-powered." Yamoto groaned. "Aokarasu and Akahebi's powers are what put them under their control. I don't know the full extent of Shirotora's powers… but he defeated Shark, and now he's their prisoner. If either of you go in there and breathe the contaminated air, you'll meet one of those fates."

Takashi and Cathy gulped. "Th-Then… What can we do? We can't just leave everyone under their control!"

"I don't know, Takashi-kun… I've never seen powers of their quality." Yamoto said gravely.

However, Cathy then spoke up. "'Contaminated air', you said?" Yamoto nodded. She snapped her fingers. "Nya. I've got just what we need. Let's head to my house! Come on!" Cathy then ran off. Takashi and Yamoto glanced at each other before taking off after her.

*Cathy's Mansion*

"What are you looking for, Cat-chan?" Takashi asked as Cathy rummaged through a closet. Yamoto was sitting on a nearby couch, occasionally cringing as one of Cathy's servants patched up the burn on his back.

"These." Cathy pulled out what looked like two mask-like gadgets to be worn around the mouth. "To use these, you connect the mask to an air tank. It's used for scuba divers to make sure they can breathe. Tou-san used to be a deep sea diver, so he had a couple of these on hand." She placed the device on her face, which covered her mouth and nose. "With these, we might be able to keep ourselves from breathing the contaminated air."

"Ah, good idea!" Yamoto mused. "I didn't know you were so resourceful, Cat-chan."

"Nya~. That's the good thing about being rich." Cathy said with a wink.

"Okay, I think that'll hold you for a while. You should come back here in a couple of hours for a better patch-up, though." The servant told Yamoto.

"Arigatou." Yamoto said, standing up off the couch. "My Dark Duel Mode keeps me immune to their powers, so you and Takashi-kun are the only ones who need protection."

Takashi and Cathy nodded, then Cathy pulled out what looked like two tube-like belts lined with miniature oxygen tanks. "These tanks are interconnected. Combined, the amount of air in them is equivalent to one normal tank. They should be enough."

"We can handle not breathing the air... but how are we going to clear the air?" Takashi asked.

"Hmm... I think if I can manage to retrieve Aokarasu and Akahebi's Numbers, the effect might recede. Number 37's effects cleared up instantly after Astral retrieved it." Yamoto mused.

Cathy and Takashi nodded before clicking the belts onto their waists, hooking the masks into one of the tanks, and placing the masks on their faces. Yamoto activated his Dark Duel Mode again, and Takashi looked at them with a determined expression. "All right, you two… It's time for a rescue mission!"

* * *

**Vile: Our heroes are geared up for action, so the trio had better watch out!**

**Takashi: I hope you know what you're doing here. We are dealing with Numbers here, and Cat-chan and I don't have any.**

**Vile: And your point is...?**

**Takashi: *doesn't say anything***

**Vile: I thought so. Trust me, I know how to handle Duels between Number holders and non-Number holders. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Chapter 3 is upon us, and it's time for the rescue mission to begin!**

**Yuma: You got a whole bunch of reviews of people wanting to see Inchou and Cat-chan use Numbers 34 and 90.**

**Vile: Yeah, I noticed. I hate to disappoint you people, but they won't be using those Numbers. They're still in the Emperor's Key. Sorry, folks.**

**Cathy: Eh, I don't mind. I'm curious to see what you bring out for my Deck, anyway.**

**Vile: Oh, I was having fun thinking of cards for that. Anyway, enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60: Trounce The Terrible Trio!

Chapter 3

Takashi, Cathy, and Yamoto approached the overtaken school, all sporting determined looks on their faces and their gear/powers at the ready. However, Takashi and Cathy had backpacks on their backs. "This is it, guys. This is one of the most dangerous things we'll be involved in." Takashi mused.

"So let's make sure we stick to the plan. Takashi-kun, you get as many people out of the school as you can. Akahebi can't keep track of all of them." Yamoto said, with Takashi nodding. "Cat-chan, you head to the basement and try to get Shark-kun out of there. You might be able to handle any guards."

"I've got the right gear to handle myself." Cathy said, shifting her backpack. "What about you, Yamoto-kun?"

"…I'm going to handle Shirotora. That scum and I have a score to settle." Yamoto growled, his fist starting to exude dark energy.

"Yamoto-kun… I've never heard you talk like that before." Takashi said, a bit worried.

"I know… This is the first time I've ever consciously wanted someone to feel pain." Yamoto admitted. "The three of them are not being controlled. I can tell. They're being influenced, but they're fully aware of what they're doing, and there's not an ounce of repentance in their eyes. They are monsters now… and they must be stopped!"

Takashi and Cathy nodded. "We'll do all we can, Yamoto-kun. If push comes to shove, we'll take them on ourselves." Cathy said. "The slightest interference could set them off."

"That's partly what I'm hoping for." Yamoto said. "If any of us can defeat them in a Duel, the Numbers' power will be weakened."

"And hopefully they will be, too. That way we can hold them down." Takashi said.

Yamoto nodded. "All right, we know our roles and we know our goal… so let's do this!" The three of them rushed inside the school.

*With Takashi*

Takashi's first priority was to get their own friends out of the building. Running through the halls with his oxygen mask still active, he rounded a corner and found the friends in question in the cafeteria, along with a bunch of other students. He rushed over to Tetsuo and started shaking him. "Tetsuo-kun! Tetsuo-kun!"

The stocky boy groaned weakly, his eyes not changing. "In… chou…?"

_'Good. They're not fully dead inside.'_ Takashi thought. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" He resorted to trying to physically move Tetsuo. Tetsuo limply followed his movements and stood up. Takashi knew he had to be careful. Thankfully, he spotted an exit door nearby, and he helped Tetsuo walk slowly toward the door. Once outside, he sat Tetsuo down near a wall, Tetsuo groaning. "Okay Tetsuo-kun, just stay here." Tetsuo clearly didn't look like he was going to move anyway, so Takashi quickly rushed back inside to help the others.

*With Cathy*

The door that led to the basement was guarded by two of the controlled staff members, the principal no longer being one of them. Cathy peered around a corner, taking notice of them._ 'Only two guards. This shouldn't be too difficult.'_ She thought. Walking out from behind the corner, Cathy put her fingers to her mouth and gave a loud whistle. Fully expecting them to come running, Cathy braced herself… but the guards didn't move from their spots. One of them glanced at Cathy, but he didn't change his expression, merely moving his eyes back to the front. Cathy widened one eye in confusion. _**(A/N: For those who are stumped by the word choice, **__**Cathy doesn't have eyebrows**__**.)** 'Well, so much for making things easy. I am so going to hate myself for doing this later.'_ The girl walked toward the guards, appearing as if she was going to walk right past them. However, when she walked past the second guard, she immediately whirled around and kicked his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground. The first guard noticed this and tried to grab her, but Cathy merely ducked and pulled another quick kick, knocking the first guard right onto the second guard. That impact was enough to fully knock out the second guard, and the first guard didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. Cathy dusted off her hands. "Okay, now to help Shark." She went for the door, but it was locked. Looking back at the guards, she noticed one of them had a key ring on him. Cathy smiled.

*Principal's Office*

Yamoto had snuck into the office and was hiding near the door, listening in and hearing the terrible trio laughing. "This is the life, huh, boys?" Shirotora asked, throwing a can of soda to his pals before cracking one open for himself. "No classes, no rules, and the whole school at our beck and call."

"Yeah, and at the end of the day, we just send everyone home without a shred of memory and act like it was another day on the old grind." Akahebi said with a smirk.

"I don't know who that Number Distributor guy was, but he's awesome, geegee!" Aokarasu chirped.

"Cheers!" They laughed, clinking their sodas together and drinking up.

"Toss me the remote, Aokarasu. I wanna see what's playin' throughout our new domain." Akahebi said. The black-haired boy tossed the blonder the remote, who turned on a television screen showing a part of the school. "Boring." He changed to a different camera with a click. "Rerun. *click* Seen it. *click* Meh. *click*" On that click, however, his eyes widened as he nearly choked on his soda. "NANI?!"

"What happened?" Shirotora asked, him and Aokarasu rushing next to him.

"Look!" Akahebi pointed at the monitor, showing Takashi helping a trio of girls out of the school.

"Todoroki-baka?! I thought we took care of him!" Shirotora cried.

Aokarasu flipped through a bunch of papers, widening his eyes. "GEEEEEEH! He's not on here! We missed him!"

Akahebi squinted at the monitor. "He's wearing a freaking breathing mask! Our powers can't get through that!"

"Shirotora! We missed Noroyama-baka, too!" Aokarasu cried.

"The cat brat? What were those two doing, making out until 2:00 AM last night?" Shirotora yelled.

"I don't know, but they're in cahoots! Look!" Akahebi had flipped to another camera, showing Cathy picking the key ring from one of the downed guards. "She's got a breathing mask, too!"

"How the heck did she take down those guards, geegee?!" Aokarasu squeaked, panicking.

"Forget the how! We didn't take over this school just to lose the reins in one day." Shirotora told them. "Akahebi, you deal with Todoroki-baka. Aokarasu, you deal with Noroyama-baka. I'll stay here and keep an eye out for any other intruders."

"Check!" Both boys said before rushing out of the office, completely bypassing their spy without even noticing him.

*With Takashi*

Takashi finished helping another student out of the building, setting them down. "Whew… this is harder work than I thought." He mentioned.

Then, he heard groaning. Hikaya's eyes squinted shut for a moment before she opened them slowly. Takashi saw that the sparkle had returned. "Nnn… what happened…?"

"Hikaya-chan! You're all right!" Takashi cried.

Hikaya shook her head and opened her eyes wider. "Inchou? What happened?" She then noticed the state the other students were in and gasped. "W-What's wrong with them? *gasps* Toku-kun?" Looking around, Hikaya saw Tokunosuke in the same state. Scared, Hikaya began shaking him. "Toku-kun! Wake up!"

"Hands off!" Akahebi's voice yelled. Takashi and Hikaya turned to see the blonde boy approaching. He glared at Hikaya. "I don't know how you're up and about! My powers aren't supposed to wear off!" A dark red glow appeared on his hand.

"Hikaya-chan, run!" Takashi told her. "I'll handle it!" Hesitating at first, Hikaya gave in and ran off.

Akahebi scoffed, the glow disappearing. "You must think you're some sort of hero, don't you, Todoroki-baka? Decked out in a breathing mask, immune to my power, trying to save everyone. Pfft. You're nothing but the comic relief in our manga."

"Is that why you and your buddies always get the short end of the stick?" Takashi jeered. He was taking Yamoto's advice and trying to bait Akahebi into a fight.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Akahebi snapped his fingers, and a few of the students slowly stood up. "Hold him down and get rid of that mask."

Takashi flinched, watching as the students slowly approached him. "Is this how you work, Akahebi? Getting others to do your dirty work for you?"

"Sometimes I just don't like to get my hands dirty." Akahebi said with a smirk.

"Really? I thought it was because you were scared of me."

Akahebi's eyes widened, and he snapped his fingers, making the students stop. "…You wanna run that by me again?"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Takashi was showing an uncharacteristic smirk. "Do you even think you can take me on?"

"I could wipe you out any day of the week!" Akahebi growled.

"Is that so?" Takashi asked, pulling out his D-Pad. "Prove it."

Akahebi growled, his Number glowing. "Everybody back off!" The students slowly moved away from them. "All right, Todoroki-baka… It's your funeral!"

*With Cathy*

Cathy searched around in the basement, hoping to find Shark, wherever he was. "Shark! Are you all right, Shark?" She called.

"Cathy? Over here!" Shark's voice called. Cathy followed his voice to another door and opened it, flipping a light switch. Shark was lying on the floor, his hands bound behind his back with handcuffs, squinting his eyes from the sudden light. "Glad to know someone was able to get out of those punks' grasp."

Cathy rushed over and helped Shark to his feet. "You all right, Shark?"

"Aside from spending who knows how long in complete darkness on a cold floor unable to move, I think I'll be fine." Shark said.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Cathy said.

However, when she and Shark exited the small room, a voice shouted. "GEEEEEE! You ain't goin' anywhere!" Standing at the top of the stairs was a very pissed-off Aokarasu, who stalked down the stairs angrily. "You honestly think I'm going to let you just waltz out of here? You two are witnesses, and in your case, Shark, you're our prisoner! Geegeegeegee!" He then looked at Cathy. "And as for you… that breathing mask won't do you much good, geegee, when I knock it off your face!"

"You really think you can take this off me?" Cathy asked. "You couldn't catch a limping worm, birdbrain!"

"Worms don't limp, cat brat!" Aokarasu shouted. "And who said anything about catching you?" He pulled out his D-Pad. "One well-placed knockback from a Duel will expose your airways to my fear-striking poison, geeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

"A Duel is the only way a shrimp like you could hope to match me." Cathy stated, her eyes narrow.

"Geeeeeee…!" The smaller boy growled. "I'm gonna shove those words right down your throat!"

*Principal's Office*

As the door slammed behind them, Shirotora grabbed the remote and started flipping through the cameras. "I don't know where you are, Kazamuki-baka, but I know you're behind this. Wherever you are, I'll find you."

Then the door swung open. "AHEM!"

Shirotora snapped his head to the culprit and glared. "Just as I figured… Kazamuki-baka."

* * *

**Vile: Yamoto's plan went off without a hitch. It's Duel time next chapter!**

**Takashi: I noticed that you're not as quick to simply go for a Duel when you write as the canon is.**

**Vile: They say Duels Decide Everything? I say, make sure you have a reason to go into a Duel. Yes, that's more confirmation for you people that I am a troper. As if it wasn't clear already. XD**

**Cathy: That must be how you get all these crazy ideas.**

**Vile: Cat-chan, I've had these ideas long before I become a troper. I'm *bleep*ing crazy like that. Anyway, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Here's Chapter 4, and I think I should let you guys know this: I've actually been writing these chapters out beforehand, not simply posting as they've been finished. If I did it as I finished them, this story would be done already. Yeah, I'm out of words and no one's around, so I might as well stop B.S.-ing you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60: Trounce The Terrible Trio!

Chapter 4

Yamoto and Shirotora just stood there for a moment, their eyes locked unflinchingly. The tension was able to be cut with a knife. "I honestly didn't expect you to come back, Kazamuki-baka. I thought my dragon fire made you learn your lesson." Shirotora mused.

"There was no way I was going to let you get away with this, Shirotora." Yamoto said in a low voice. "What motivates you, someone who was nothing more than a nuisance and content with that fact, to stoop to something as low as this?"

Shirotora chuckled. "I guess you could call this… our revenge."

"Revenge? What did this school do to you?"

"An upstart like yourself wouldn't understand it. People like me, Aokarasu, and Akahebi are the only thing that keeps these schools from being completely humdrum." Shirotora said coolly. "But you take our fun and make rules against it. We decided not to bend over and take it anymore."

Yamoto had a look of pure disbelief on his face. "…That is the absolute dumbest reason for anything I have ever heard!"

"Yeah, I know! I just made it up for dramatic effect!" Shirotora said, laughing. "Nah, you had us pegged, Kazamuki: We're selfish, troublemaking brats, but you know what? When people like us get power, we do whatever the hell we want with it!" A white glow appeared on his neck, and he pulled out his snake coin. "Honorable snake, grant me stealth!" Shirotora suddenly vanished.

_'Oh, no you don't…'_ Yamoto thought, his eyes glowing. His vision turned to Dark Vision, and he could see Shirotora's purple aura come at him. "Hrah!" Yamoto grabbed Shirotora's upcoming punch and slammed his face with his open palm, knocking him back.

Shirotora's invisibility faded, revealing him. "How did you-?"

"I know better now than to underestimate you. Don't you underestimate me." Yamoto told him.

"Is that so?" Shirotora put away his snake coin and brought out his tiger coin. "Honorable tiger, let us double up!" The white-haired boy suddenly split in two and rushed at Yamoto, but Yamoto grabbed one of them and slammed him into the other, knocking them both down before they returned to one. "Damn you… I guess you need a burn on your chest to match your back!" He fished out his dragon coin. "Honorable dragon…" He stood straight up and turned around, palm out. "Burn my-!" He was cut off by a spray of odd foam, preventing him from using his fire attack.

Yamoto was holding a fire extinguisher, which he had pulled off the wall. "Not this time, Shirotora."

Shirotora growled. "Kuso… Your powers are even more annoying than mine." He mused. "I'll just have to get rid of them, then…" He pulled out his D-Pad. "…and I'll do it by taking your Numbers!"

_'Just what I hoped for.'_ Yamoto thought. "I'll slash that Number out of you as punishment for all you've done!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Takashi, Cathy, Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi placed their D-Pads on their wrists and activated them while Yamoto formed his D-Pad from darkness, the trio's D-Pads matching their names (white, blue, red). "D-Gazer, set!" All five standard D-Gazers were placed over their users' eyes, Cathy having to place Shark's Gazer on his eye for him, while Yamoto's D-Gazer appeared from darkness.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** All seven D-Gazers flashed. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area warped into the Augmented Reality.

"DUEL!"

**All six players LP:4000**

*Takashi vs. Akahebi*

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Takashi drew his card. "Strikebug X, Shoukan!" His monster was a blocky-style monster with a blue body, a large red "X" printed on its body, and two large fists.

**Strikebug X: Lv.3 EARTH Machine ATK:2200/DEF:0**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Takashi's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Akahebi drew his card. "Terrapeddler, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a short, fat, bipedal turtle-like creature with dark green scaly skin and a brown shell, but the creature was wearing a tan trenchcoat of sorts that came to its feet (covering its tail) and a tan fedora. The terrapin gave a sick smirk with its beaked face.

**Terrapeddler: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:200/DEF:2000**

"Terrapeddler no kouka hatsudo. Once per turn, by paying 500 Life Points, I can place a Contraband Counter on any monster on the field." Terrapeddler opened his coat and pulled out what looked a small white bag, throwing it to Strikebug X. Strikebug X looked at the bag in confusion.

**Akahebi LP:3500**

**Strikebug X: 1 Contraband Counter**

"Contraband Counter?" Takashi wondered.

"When you step to our streets… you'd better learn our rules! Field Magic, **Reptile Alley**, hatsudo!" The area around them morphed into what looked like a back alley in a big city, with a dumpster near them and graffiti on the walls of various reptiles. "This is the home of the monsters who make up my Deck: The Slum Reptiles. Whenever a Reptile-Type monster is Summoned, I can place a Contraband Counter on any monster on the field." He picked another card from his hand. "Komodo Kopper no kouka hatsudo! By destroying a monster on the field with a Contraband Counter, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" All of a sudden, a loud, distorted whistle was heard. Strikebug X looked up and freaked out before something landed square on its head, demolishing it. The being stood up, revealing itself to be some sort of bipedal komodo dragon, decked out in a blue policeman's uniform, but wearing a grin on its face. "Reptile Alley no kouka hatsudo. Komodo Kopper gains 1 Contraband Counter!" The policeman looked down and spied the white bag left behind, smirking before picking it up and jumping over to Akahebi's field.

**Komodo Kopper: Lv.6 EARTH Reptile ATK:2300/DEF:1600**

Takashi grunted. "Strikebug Y no kouka hatsudo! Since Strikebug X was destroyed, I can Special Summon it from my Deck in Defense Mode!" A new blocky-style monster appeared, having a purple body and throwing up a large shield with a "Y" emblazoned on it.

**Strikebug Y: Lv.3 EARTH Machine ATK:0/DEF:2000**

"Throw up any defense you want, Todoroki-baka. I can knock them down easily. Komodo Kopper, attack Strikebug Y!" The corrupt cop rushed forward while pulling out a nightstick, and right as he got to Y, the nightstick grew into a huge club, which it used to bash Strikebug Y into the ground and destroying it. "And just for good measure, Terrapeddler, attack Todoroki directly!" Reaching into his coat, the terrapin took over what looked like a small red bag, flashing a toothy grin (despite being, y'know, a reptile).

"Trap Card, **Bug Link**, hatsudo! This lets me re-Summon Strikebug X from my Graveyard!" His big-fisted blocky monster emerged. "Then I can add Strikebug Z to my hand!" The card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed.

Terrapeddler started to sweat, realizing he was up against a 2200 ATK monster. "Good think we have replays. The attack is off!" Terrapeddler sighed, putting away the red package. "I should've known you'd be stubborn. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Akakebi's facedown emerged.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Takashi drew his card. "Magic Card, Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn), hatsudo! Strikebug Y, Tokushu Shoukan!" His shield-toting monster re-emerged from a purple portal. "Strikebug Z, Shoukan!" A new blocky-style monster emerged, having a gray body designed like it was wearing a neckerchief, a large "Z" emblazoned on the chest, and it was carrying two blocky-style weapons similar to revolvers. "When I control X and Y, Strikebug Z's Attack Points become 2500!"

**Strikebug Z: Lv.3 EARTH Machine ATK:2500(originally 0)/DEF:0**

"Boku wa Reberu San no Strikebug X, Y, Z, Obarei!" All three of his monsters turned fully orange and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A spiked ball on a chain was suddenly being swung around. "This is my true ace monster! Arawareyo… Super Strikebug!" The chain was held by a huge blocky-armored warrior with black, pink, and green armor, but the striking thing was that there was no head, only an empty socket with no neck. Then, the spiked ball landed on the empty neck socket, revealing a face on it in red: It was the head. Three orange Overlay Units circled it.

**Super Strikebug: Rank 3 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:0 3 Overlay Units**

"Ngh… not this thing…" Akahebi groaned.

"Super Strikebug, attack Terrapeddler!" Super Strikebug began swinging around its spike ball head rapidly before launching it forward, a purple aura surrounding it.

"Trap, hatsudo! **Snakeskin Blitz**!" When his facedown flipped up, three pairs of eyes lit up from the shadows. "For each Contraband Counter on the field, I can Special Summon 1 copy of The Snakeskinz from my Deck!" A creature leapt out of the shadows. It had the head of a snake, but its body was bipedal and dressed in thugged-out clothes with a gold chain around its neck.

**The Snakeskinz: Lv.3 EARTH Reptile ATK:1100/DEF:1100 (Defense Mode)**

"The Snakeskinz is the only Reptile-Type monster you can attack so long as it is face-up on the field!" The gangster snake leapt in front of Terrapeddler and threw up a gang sign right before it was smashed by Super Strikebug's head, obliterating it.

Takashi groaned._ 'He's a better Duelist than I thought… If I don't watch myself, I'm doomed!'_ "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Akahebi drew his card. "Not a bad monster, Todoroki… but I'm afraid he doesn't belong in Reptile Alley!" He ended his sentence with a laugh that unnerved Takashi.

*Cathy vs. Aokarasu*

"Ore no turn! Draw, geegee!" Aokarasu drew his card. "Golden Beetle, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a Hercules beetle with a completely gold-plated body.

**Golden Beetle: Lv.3 LIGHT Insect ATK:1000/DEF:1200**

"Field Magic, **Crumbling Mansion**, hatsudo!" The field morphed into the inside of an extravagant, yet deserted mansion.

However, a large rock suddenly fell from the ceiling near Shark. "Gwaah!" He cried as he dodged.

"Geeheeheehee. You'll learn what my Field Magic can do soon enough. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Cathy drew her card. "Continuous Magic, Cat Rally, hatsudo! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or below Cat monster when a Cat monster is Special Summoned." She picked another card from her hand. "Razor Cat, Shoukan!" Her monster appeared as a gray cat with long bladed claws and sharp teeth. "Cat Rally no kouka hatsudo! Stray Cat, Tokushu Shoukan!" A simple black cat appeared with its back to Aokarasu, wagging its tail.

**Razor Cat: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:800/DEF:1000**

Stray Cat: Lv.1 EARTH Beast ATK:100/DEF:300

"Geeheeheehee. Just a couple of cute kitty cats." Aokarasu giggled.

"They're good enough to beat your bug! When Razor Cat attacks, it gains 500 Attack Points! Razor Cat, attack Golden Beetle!" The cat leapt forward with a vicious meow, its claws gleaming.

**Razor Cat ATK:1300**

However, the mansion began to shake. "Crumbling Mansion no kouka hatsudo! When a monster attacks, the turn player must choose one monster they control and destroy it! No exceptions, geegee!"

Cathy groaned. "I destroy Stray Cat!" A large rock fell from the ceiling, crushing Stray Cat and destroying it. "Razor Cat, continue your attack!"

"Trap Card, **Maelstrom Hole**, hatsudo!" All of a sudden, a massive whirlpool somehow opened up in the ground, sucking Razor Cat in. "Maelstrom Hole negates your attack and banishes your monster until the End Phase!" The bladed cat was fully pulled into the whirlpool, it and the whirlpool vanishing.

"Kuso… Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Cathy's facedown emerged. When she did, the whirlpool returned, throwing Razor Cat back onto Cathy's field. Soaked, Razor Cat coughed up water and shook its wet fur.

**Razor Cat ATK:800**

"Ore no turn! Draw, geegee!" Aokarasu drew his card. "I release Golden Beetle, which can be released as 2 monsters for a Level 7 monster!" The beetle dissipated into gold particles, which combined and opened up a portal. "Razorgutan, Adobansu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a rabid orangutan, but its arms from the elbow down were replaced by barber's razors, which were very sharp.

**Razorgutan: Lv.7 DARK Beast ATK:2300/DEF:2100**

"That doesn't look friendly..." Shark breathed.

"Razorgutan, attack Razor Cat!" The orangutan charged forward, flailing its bladed arms wildly. However, the mansion started to crumble. "Crumbling Mansion no kouka hatsudo! However, Razorgutan can't be destroyed by card effects during the Battle Phase!" A large rock fell, but Razorgutan merely sliced it in half as it flailed its arms.

"Razor Cat no kouka hatsudo! When it's attacked, the attacking monster loses 500 Attack Points during the Damage Step!" Razor Cat bared its claws as the primate brought its arms down on it. The clash of blades lessened the impact, but the orangutan cleaved through the cat and obliterated it.

**Cathy LP:3000**

"Geeheeheehee… Not bad. But you have no idea of the mystique that remains in my Deck. Continuous Magic, **Road to El Dorado**, hatsudo! From now on, during my Draw Phases, by discarding a card, I can draw twice, geegee! Turn end!" Aokarasu sported an eerie smile. "Come, Noroyama… Approach me in the depths of madness! Geeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Cathy was very unnerved.

*Yamoto vs. Shirotora*

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Verz Castor, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as an odd humanoid warrior with dark armor, a tattered reddish cape, a zombified stance, a plate with the Verz symbol emblazoned on it attached to the hip, and holding a sword with two thin blades.

Verz Castor: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1750/DEF:850

"Verz Castor no kouka hatsudo! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon another Verz monster from my hand! Verz Heliolope, Shoukan!" His second monster was also humanoid, but this one had dank green armor in addition to some black armor, and it carried a short crystalline sword.

Verz Heliolope: Lv.4 DARK Rock ATK:1950/DEF:650

"Watashi wa, Reberu Yon no Castor to Heliolope de Obarei!" Both of Yamoto's monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Darkness billowed out from the portal. "Ideyo… Verz Ophion!" The darkness converged and gave itself its new form: A quadrupedal black dragon with odd icy crystals on its body that seemed to be connected to its body and wings by fire, and a whip-like tail with a speared end. Two purple Overlay Units orbited it.

Verz Ophion: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2550/DEF:1650 2 Overlay Units

"An Xyz Summon this early, eh? You must really not be pulling any punches." Shirotora mused.

"It's not an option with dealing with people like you." Yamoto said with slight anger. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!"

"So, you're actually angry. That's a first for me. Ore no turn! Draw!" Shirotora drew his card. "I know how Verz Ophion works. Since it has Overlay Units, neither player can Special Summon Level 5 or higher monsters. Then again… I don't Special Summon my high-Levels. Magic Card, **Start of the Cycle**, hatsudo! Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 2 Talisman Tokens in Defense Mode!" Two octagonal gray rocks emerged, both being blank.

**Talisman Token x2: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Continuous Magic, **Zodiac Cycle**, hatsudo!" The visual of the 12 Talismans emerged behind Shirotora, and the Sheep was currently highlighted. "Now I release both of my Talisman Tokens! Adobansu Shoukan!" The two octagonal stones merged into one stone, and cyan carvings appeared on the stone in the form of a sheep. Then, the carvings glowed brightly, causing a bright flash of light. "Noble animal eighth in line, work with your own spirit to achieve victory!" The light died down, revealing a bipedal cyan ram-like creature, with large yellow horns, white wool (albeit only on its arms, legs, and head, the last of these simulating hair), silver hooves, and armor that was white with dark blue trim. "Zodiac Ram – Gong Yang!" A red "8" was emblazoned on its stomach, and the Sheep Talisman was embedded in its forehead. The ram let out a loud, low bleat.

**Zodiac Ram – Gong Yang: Lv.8 EARTH Beast ATK:2700/DEF:2000**

"Witness my true power, Kazamuki! Gong Yang no kouka hatsudo! During the turn it was Normal Summoned, I can switch it to Defense Mode… to take control of one of your monsters until the End Phase!" The Talisman on the ram's forehead had its carvings glow, then the ram itself slumped over. Its body flashed, and an astral image of the monster emerged from its body, its eyes glowing. "Astral Possession!" The image of Gong Yang flew straight toward Ophion and inhabited its body, causing the dragon to struggle.

However, Yamoto was ready for this. "Trap, hatsudo! **Infestation Stage Yellow**, hatsudo! As I control a Verz monster, the effect of your Level 5 or higher monster is negated!" Ophion's eyes flashed before it extended its wings, the ice on them turning black before firing streams of Verz energy. The energy struck Gong Yang's image, causing it to struggle and choke before moving back into its body, making Gong Yang wake up and stand back up, the energy dissipating when it did.

"Clever, aren't you? Oh well. Since the effect was negated, my ram can still attack! Gong Yang, attack Verz Ophion!" With a loud bleat, the ram charged forward with its horns sticking out. "Astral… Charge!" Cyan energy coating its horns, Gong Yang slammed headfirst into Ophion, knocking it clean into the AR wall and destroying it.

**Yamoto LP:3850**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Shirotora's facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Yosh! Verz Kerykeion, Shoukan!" His second monster was also humanoid, but it had shining gold armor in addition to largely black armor, horns on its helmet and shoulders, crystal wings on its back, two staves (one with a mirror, one being a Rod of Caduceus), and three orange orbs orbiting it.

Verz Kerykeion: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1600/DEF:1550

"Verz Kerykeion no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by banishing a Verz monster from my Graveyard, I can add a different Verz monster from my hand!" Kerykeion held up its staves, creating two purple portals. It pointed its mirror stave at one portal, firing a black beam from the mirror that pulled out Verz Heliolope and converted it into energy, absorbing it into the mirror. Then it pointed its Rod of Caduceus at the other portal, firing a gold beam that pulled Verz Castor out and converted it into energy, which flew into Yamoto's hand and became a card. The portals then closed. "Then, since I used this effect, Verz Kerykeion allows me to Normal Summon a Verz monster from my hand! Verz Castor, Shoukan!" Hi humanoid Gemini-sword-wielding monster re-emerged onto the field. "Magic Card, **Infestation Vector**, hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below DARK monster from my hand." Yamoto picked another card. "Shadow Chain, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a dark portal, a black misty chain with red eyes and a small mouth snaked onto the field, letting out a creepy laugh along with its chain-rattling sound. "Shadow Chain no kouka hatsudo! If Shadow Chain is ever Special Summoned, I can Special Summon the other two copies I have of it directly from my Deck! And as luck would have it, I have two more!" Two other chains rattled onto the field, also laughing.

**Shadow Chain: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

Yamoto's eyes flashed. "I have no time to waste! Watashi wa Reberu Yon Kerykeion, Castor to, Shadow Chain san tai de, Obarei!" All five of Yamoto's monsters turned fully purple and sailed into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up in the sky, and all five streams sailed inside. "Go tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A bright purple beacon touched down to the ground.

A white outline of the number "93" formed and flashed, making a black "93", and the purple crystal and spikes descended, darkness pulsating. The crystal shattered and the darkness spewed out, forming the arms, legs, torso, and tail. The crystal pieces equipped to the form as armor, the "93" glowing in black on the chest. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Kyuujuusan (Number 93)!" The spikes attached to the back, gaining darkness and forming the five wings. The dragon's head formed in the darkness, its crystal helmet equipping to it. Its eyes shooting open and glowing white, it expelled the excess darkness with a loud roar, five purple orbs circling it. "Dark Matter Dragon!"

**Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:3800/DEF:2700 5 Overlay Units**

"The mighty beast of darkness… That was rather quick of you, Kazamuki." Shirotora mused.

"And it is the beast that will mark the end of your rule! Dark Matter Dragon, attack Zodiac Ram – Gong Yang! Shadow Breaker Claw!" The dragon charged forward, its claw being engulfed in black-and-white energy.

"Trap Card, **Petrify Guard**, hatsudo! This card switches an EARTH monster I control to Defense Mode and renders it indestructible by this battle!" Gong Yang knelt down and crossed its arms, and then, it suddenly turned into stone. Dark Matter Dragon's claw slammed into the now-petrified ram, but it couldn't break through.

"Kuso… Dark Matter Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" Dark Matter Dragon chomped down on one of its Overlay Units, causing black-and-white fire to form in its mouth. "When it attacks an opponent's monster, I can use 1 Overlay Unit at the end of the Damage Step to inflict damage to you equal to half your monster's Attack Points!"

**Dark Matter Dragon: 4 Overlay Units**

"Uh-oh!" Shirotora cried.

"Go! Shadow Fire Flash!" The dragon reared back its head before unleashing a wave of the black-and-white fire across Shirotora's field.

"Ngh… Gaaaaah!" Shirotora groaned.

**Shirotora LP:2650**

Shirotora shook his head and growled. "I should've known you'd be trouble, Kazamuki."

"Now that my strongest monster has taken the field, I will destroy whatever you try to use against me!" Yamoto told Shirotora. "Monsters like yourself will face judgment before me! Turn end!"

"No one has the right to pass judgment on anyone else, you know." Shirotora mused as Gong Yang reverted to normal from its petrified state. "This Duel is far from over!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Strikebug X  
Level 3 EARTH Machine  
ATK:2200/DEF:0  
This card cannot attack unless you control a "Strikebug Y" and "Strikebug Z".

Terrapeddler  
Level 4 DARK Reptile  
ATK:200/DEF:2000  
Once per turn, you can pay 500 Life Points: Place 1 Contraband Counter on 1 monster on the field (TCG/OCG: 1 monster you control).

Komodo Kopper  
Level 6 EARTH Reptile  
ATK:2300/DEF:1600  
You can destroy 1 card (TCG/OCG: 1 card you control) with a Contraband Counter: Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Strikebug Y  
Level 3 EARTH Machine  
ATK:0/DEF:2000  
If a "Strikebug X" or "Strikebug Z" you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck in Defense Position. This card can attack while it is in Defense Position. If this card attacks while in Defense Position, apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation.

Strikebug Z  
Level 3 EARTH Machine  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If you control a "Strikebug X" and "Strikebug Y": This card's ATK becomes 2500.

The Snakeskinz  
Level 3 EARTH Reptile  
ATK:1100/DEF:1100  
Your opponent cannot target Reptile-Type monsters you control for attacks, except this one.

Golden Beetle  
Level 3 LIGHT Insect  
ATK:1000/DEF:1200  
This card can be used as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Level 7 monster.

Razor Cat  
Level 4 EARTH Beast  
ATK:800/DEF:1000  
If this card attacks: it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step. If this card is attacked: the attacking monster loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step.

Razorgutan  
Level 7 DARK Beast  
ATK:2300/DEF:2100  
Cannot be destroyed by card effects during the Battle Phase.

Zodiac Ram - Gong Yang  
Level 8 EARTH Beast  
ATK:2700/DEF:2000  
Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can switch this card to Defense Position to target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. If this effect is negated: Switch this card to Attack Position. If this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Zodiac Monkey - Hou Zi" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Super Strikebug  
Rank 3 EARTH Machine/Xyz  
ATK:3000/DEF:0  
3 Level 3 Machine-Type monsters  
Must be Xyz Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Attack Position monster: Its ATK and DEF are switched until it changes battle positions.

Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon  
Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz  
ATK:3800/DEF:2700  
5 Level 4 monsters  
Must be Xyz Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot leave the field because of monster effects. If a card or effect is activated that negates this card's attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, at the end of the Damage Step: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that opponent's monster's ATK.

Reptile Alley  
Field Spell Card  
Whenever a Reptile-Type monster is Summoned: Place 1 Contraband Counter on 1 monster on the field. You can remove all Contraband Counters from a Reptile-Type monster you control: Increase that monster's Level by 1 for each Contraband Counter removed.

Crumbling Mansion  
Field Spell Card  
Each time a monster attacks: The turn player chooses 1 monster they control and destroys it. (This is not optional.) If this card would be destroyed: Negate this card's destruction and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, then negate this card's effects. During the End Phase: Destroy this card and the Special Summoned monster.

Road to El Dorado  
Continuous Spell Card  
During each of your Draw Phases: You can discard 1 card from your hand; You draw 2 cards instead of 1 this turn.

Start of the Cycle  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate while you control no monsters. Special Summon 2 "Talisman Tokens" (Level 4/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot attack or be used for a Summon, except for the Tribute Summon of a "Zodiac" monster.

Zodiac Cycle  
Continuous Spell Card  
Once per turn, when a "Zodiac" monster is added to your hand: Special Summon 2 "Talisman Tokens" (Level 4/EARTH/Rock/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot attack or be used for a Summon, except for the Tribute Summon of a "Zodiac" monster.

Bug Link  
Normal Trap Card  
Special Summon 1 "Crashbug", "Debugger", or "Strikebug" monster from your Graveyard. Then, add 1 monster whose name is written in the Special Summoned monster's text from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Normal Summon the turn you activate this card.

Snakeskin Blitz  
Normal Trap Card  
Special Summon 1 "The Snakeskinz" from your Deck for each Contraband Counter on the field. (max. 3)

Maelstrom Hole  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster attacks: Negate the attack and banish the attacking monster. During the End Phase: Return the banished monster to your opponent's field in Attack Position.

Infestation Stage Yellow  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only while you control a "Verz" monster. Negate the effects of 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls.

Petrify Guard  
Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 Attack Position EARTH monster you control: Switch it to Defense Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

* * *

**Vile: The heroes are getting a quick start, especially Yamoto, but it's only the first part of the Duel. Stay tuned to see just who this Duel ends up. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice; Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Chapter 5 is upon you all. Man, I have been having fun with this Duel.**

**Cathy: *reads the Duel transcript* You weren't kidding, Vile. Where do you come up with all of these cards?**

**Vile: A simple equation: Being part of the YGO fandom + Too much time on my hands = Crazy-as-*bleep* cards. Konami, eat your heart out.**

**Tetsuo: *snicker***

**Vile: Thank you, thank you. All right, let's get back into the Duel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60: Trounce The Terrible Trio!

Chapter 5

*Takashi vs. Akahebi*

"Terrapeddler no kouka hatsudo! I pay 500 Life Points to place 1 Contraband Counter on Super Strikebug!" Terrapeddler opened his coat and pulled out another white bag, throwing it to Super Strikebug, who caught it with a confused look.

**Akahebi LP:3000**

**Super Strikebug: 1 Contraband Counter**

"Continuous Magic, **Contraband Effect**, hatsudo!" When the card was activated, the white bag suddenly expelled a white cloud in Super Strikebug's face, which started to make its painted-on face look spacey. "With this card, any non-Reptile-Type monsters with a Contraband Counter can't attack or activate their effects."

"Nani?" Takashi cried.

Akahebi merely chuckled. "I switch Terrapeddler to Defense Mode." The terrapin turned around, pointing its covered shell toward Takashi. "Hookameleon, Shoukan!" His new monster appeared to be a bipedal chameleon of some sort, but it was wearing a feather boa around its shoulders, feminine-looking clothing, and holding a purse.

**Hookameleon: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:1400/DEF:1400**

"Reptile Alley no kouka hatsudo. I place 1 Contraband Counter on Terrapeddler." The terrapin pulled another white bag out of his coat, but this time he hung onto it.

**Terrapeddler: 1 Contraband Counter**

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Akahebi's facedown emerged.

"Boku no turn. Draw!" Takashi drew his card. _'I can't attack because Super Strikebug has that Counter.' He looked at his hand. 'All I can do I be prepared.'_ "Monsuta settei. Turn end!" A facedown monster emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Akahebi drew his card. "Coked Croc, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a bipedal crocodile dressed in odd rags, but it looked very twitchy, and the front of its snout was white rather than its green scales.

**Coked Croc: Lv.3 DARK Reptile ATK:1700/DEF:100**

"Reptile Alley no kouka hatsudo. Terrapeddler gains another Contraband Counter!" The terrapin pulled out another white bag, somehow holding both in one hand. "Reptile Alley's other effect can now activate! By removing all Contraband Counters from a Reptile-Type monster I control, it gains 1 Level for each Contraband Counter I remove!" Terrapeddler tossed both of its Contraband Counters into the air, which exploded and rained orange sparkles over it.

**Terrapeddler: Lv.6 0 Contraband Counters**

"Hookameleon no kouka hatsudo! By paying 1000 Life Points, it becomes a Level 6 monster!" The chameleon reached inside its purse and pulled out two orange rings, which it placed on its fingers.

**Hookameleon: Lv.6**

Akahebi let out a snake-like hiss with a grin. "Finally, Todoroki… Time for you to meet who owns these streets!" Takashi recoiled.

*Cathy vs. Aokarasu*

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Cathy drew her card. "Yatta! Magic Card, **Ninth Life**, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon Cat monsters from my Graveyard so long as their total Attack Points have a 9 in their combined value! Razor Cat, Stray Cat, Tokushu Shoukan!" Both of her destroyed monsters emerged from purple portals. "Stray Cat, Shoukan!" A white version of the black cat emerged, also with its back turned to Aokarasu and wagging its tail.

Stray Cat: Lv.1 EARTH Beast ATK:100/DEF:300

"Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Road to El Dorado no kouka hatsudo!" Aokarasu discarded a card from his hand. "Draw, geegee!" He drew two cards from his Deck. _'Kuso. Didn't get the cards I needed. Oh well.'_ "Razorgutan, attack!" The orangutan readied its arms, but it quickly found itself in a dilemma, looking back and forth between both of the Stray Cats. "Nani? What's going on, geegee?"

"Stray Cat prevents you from attacking any monsters I control except it while it's face-up on my field in Attack Mode." Cathy explained with a smile. "But since I have two of them on the field at the same time…"

"…I can't attack any of your monsters at all…" Aokarasu moaned with a sweatdrop. Shark chuckled. He quickly shook it off, though. "Geeeeeeeee! I'll crack that combo soon enough! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" A facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Cathy drew her card, smirking. "Magic Card, **Cat's Hand**, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon a Cat monster from my Deck!" A card slid out from her Deck, which she grabbed. "Stray Cat Girl, Tokushu Shoukan!" Her monster was a small girl with a yellow raincoat, the coat having cat ear designs on the hood, cat-paw gloves, orange boots, and a red umbrella.

Stray Cat Girl: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:600/DEF:1500

"Now, I can draw 1 card for each Cat monster I control!" Cathy drew four cards from her Deck. "Cat Girl, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a human woman dressed in orange-and-brown feline-themed clothing, as well as a mask over her yellow eyes.

Cat Girl: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:1200/DEF:1600

"Watashi wa, Reberu Yon no Razor Cat, Stray Cat Girl to, Cat Girl de Obarei!" All three of Cathy's monsters turned fully orange and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the portal, a feminine figure emerged, dressed up in cowgirl clothes in colors that replicated the scheme of a calico cat, with a large cowboy hat on her head with two large yellow cat eyes (fakes) on the front. "Arawareyo, Cat Girl Gunner!" Opening her own eyes, the girl pulled out two brown revolvers with cat ear designs on them, twirled around, and pointed them forward with a "Meow!" and a rather sexy pose, three orange Overlay Units circling her.

**Cat Girl Gunner: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2200 3 Overlay Units**

"You wouldn't risk your Xyz Monster against the effect of Crumbling Mansion, would you, geegee?" Aokarasu asked with a smirk.

Cathy's smile didn't falter. "I don't need to. Cat Girl Gunner no kouka hatsudo!" Gunner slammed the backs of her revolvers into one of her Overlay Units, absorbing it. "Once per turn, I can use one Overlay Unit to inflict 400 damage to my opponent for each card in my hand! I have four, making 1600 damage!"

"GEEEEEEE!" Aokarasu cried.

"Go! Bullet Clutter!" Kissing one of her revolvers briefly, Gunner jumped into the air with a spin and fired off four shots from her guns, giving a "Nya!" with each shot.

"Kuso, kuso, kuso!" Aokarasu groaned as the shots caused explosions around him.

**Aokarasu LP:2400**

"All right, now he's on the run!" Shark chirped.

Cat Girl Gunner landed back on the ground, cocking her left hip out with her right gun held up by her hat and winking. "Nya~. The way of the cat is evading danger and striking back! Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end!"

"Geeeeeee… Ore no turn! Road to El Dorado no kouka hatsudo!" He discarded **Haunting Heartbeat**. "Draw!" He drew his cards. This time, however, his eyes widened, and a grin overtook him. "Geeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Just what I wanted!"

"Eh?" Cathy wondered.

"Trap, hatsudo! **Memory of Lenore**!" Aokarasu's facedown flipped up. "By destroying a Magic or Trap Card I control, I can switch 1 monster you control to Defense Mode and render it unable to switch, geegee! I destroy Crumbling Mansion!" A blank ghostly figure began to form from the card.

"Trap Card, **Nimble Cat**, hatsudo! This card prevents a Cat monster from being affected by 1 card effect this turn!" Cat Girl Gunner began running in place, ready to move.

"Geeheeheehee! Who cares? Crumbling Mansion no kouka hatsudo!" The mansion began to rumble in a much different way. "If this card would be destroyed, I can prevent its destruction and Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard!" All of a sudden, something rose from the ground: A coffin. "Yomigaere, Red Figure of Death!" The coffin was pushed open by a rising figure, which floated onto the field. The figure was completely covered by a tattered red cloak, but its head was no more than a red skull.

**Red Figure of Death: Lv.7 DARK Zombie ATK:500/DEF:0**

"Now, Crumbling Mansion's first two effects are negated, and during the End Phase, both it and Red Figure of Death are destroyed." Aokarasu explained. "But I only need them for a short while, anyway! Red Figure of Death no kouka hatsudo! When it is Summoned, the Attack Points of all monsters on the field become 500!" A wave of red mist billowed out from underneath the creature's cloak, suffocating Razorgutan and Cathy's Stray Cats, but Cat Girl Gunner leapt out of the way.

**Razorgutan**, Stray Cat x2 ATK:500

"Yata-Garasu, Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a small purple bird with three legs.

Yata-Garasu: Lv.2 WIND Fiend/Spirit ATK:200/DEF:100

"Magic Card, **Demon's Wine Cask**, hatsudo!" A strange bottle emerged and popped a cork out of its top, causing an eerie substance to come out and surround the bird. "In exchange for not attacking, having its effects negated, and being banished during the End Phase… its Level is increased by FIVE!" A red aura surrounded Yata-Garasu, making it let out a caw.

Yata-Garasu: Lv.7

"Geeheeheeheeheeheeheehee…" Aokarasu giggled eerily. "It's done. Now I will send you into the darkest pit!" Cathy and Shark didn't like the sound of that.

*Yamoto vs. Shirotora*

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shirotora drew his card. "Magic Card, **Cycle Disruption**, hatsudo!" The image of the Zodiac Cycle shifted around before highlighting the Dog. "This card lets me add 1 Zodiac monster from my Deck to my hand that isn't listed in the card text of a Zodiac monster I control." He took the card from his Deck. "Zodiac Cycle no kouka hatsudo! Since I added a Zodiac monster to my hand, I get two more Talisman Tokens!" Two more octagonal rocks appeared. "I release these Talisman Tokens!" The rocks combined into one, but rather than show a carving, the new rock merely gave off a flash of light. "Adobansu… Setto!" When the light died down, a facedown monster was beside Gong Yang.

"A face-down Advance Summon… Few people do such a thing anymore." Yamoto mused.

"It is helpful sometimes, though." Shirotora mused. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. _'If that face-down is hiding a powerful effect, I should get rid of it before it can use that effect. Dark Matter Dragon cannot be removed from the field by a monster effect, so it will be safe.'_ "Dark Matter Dragon, attack Shirotora's face-down monster! Shadow Breaker Claw!" The dragon charged its energy-coated claw towards the face-down, which flipped up to reveal a bipedal yellow-furred wolf-like creature, possessing sharp ears, a bushy tail, white stomach fur, purple armor with red trim, a talisman with yellow carvings in the shape of a dog's head embedded in the chest armor, and a red "11" on the stomach.

**Zodiac Dog – Gou Gou: Lv.8 EARTH Beast ATK:0/DEF:3400**

"Zodiac Dog – Gou Gou cannot be destroyed by battle!" The talisman's carvings glowed as the claw slammed into the dog, but it managed to push Dark Matter Dragon off of it.

"Kuso… he bluffed me!" Yamoto groaned. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shirotora drew his card. "…Excellent… Magic Card, **Privilege of Stature**, hatsudo. I can draw 1 card for each Advance Summon I've performed this Duel." He drew twice. "Advance Idol, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as orange-colored stone face that appeared to be direct from ancient Chinese history. "Advance Idol no kouka hatsudo. Its Level increases by 1 for each monster I've released for an Advance Summon!" The idol suddenly tripled in size.

**Advance Idol: Lv.8 (originally 4) EARTH Rock ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Now… everything is complete!" Shirotora declared. "I can feel it! All three of us are ready!" The terrible trio gained their respective glows on their left hand (Akahebi), right hand (Aokarasu), and chest (Shirotora). Takashi, Cathy, and Yamoto gasped.

"Ore wa Reberu Roku no Terrapeddler, Komodo Kopper to, Hookameleon de…"

"Ore wa Reberu Nana no Razorgutan, Red Figure of Death to, Yata-Garasu de…"

"Ore wa Reberu Hachi no Gong Yang, Gou Gou to, Advance Idol de…"

"OBAREI!" All three of them cried at once. All nine of their monsters turned solid-colored and shot into the air in spirals. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" Three separate galaxy portals opened up, and all of their monsters sailed inside. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" Three bursts of light occurred. "Arawareyo!"

"Nanbāzu Rokujū (Number 60)!"

"Nanbāzu Nanajūgo (Number 75)!"

"Nanbāzu Nijūichi (Number 21)!"

The number "60" formed and flashed in dark red, and the first Number's sealed form emerged as a large version of a Contraband Counter, its surface marred with a lot of graffiti. The bag swelled up before the string holding it shut broke, forcing it to release a massive cloud of a white substance. "The boss of all reptiles living on the streets..." The substance formed two scaly gray arms with clawed fingers, most of the arms covered by black sleeves. The torso was clad in what looked like an old-fashioned greaser jacket, complete with a high collar, a graffiti-stained shirt underneath with the dark red "60" clearly visible. "When he snaps his fingers, they stand at the ready!" Two scaly legs formed out of the substance, covered by faded jeans marked with numerous metal studs and sneakers that had clawed toes poking out of the fronts. However, there was also a long snake-like tail coming out of a hole in the back of the jeans. Finally, the head formed out of the cloud: A gray-scaled head of a cobra with eye closed. "Studded Jeans Cobra!" The cobra's pink eyes shot open, and it flared its gray hood with a loud hiss, three purple Overlay Units circling it.

The number "75" formed and flashed in dark blue, and the second Number's sealed form emerged as a stone statue that vaguely resembled a bird. The statue crackled violently as streams of black energy began billowing from it, and then it shattered, releasing the energy. "The sound of its wings haunt the dead of night..." The black energy formed two large feathered wings, the right wing having a chain across it and the left wing appearing bloodstained. Two taloned legs emerged from the energy, the left leg carrying a skull. The breast of the bird had scruffy white feathers on the front, the blue "75" emblazoned on the white feathers. "Its caws are the laughter that will follow you into Hell!" Five sharp tail feathers jutted out from the energy, the tips appearing bloodstained. Finally, the head came into view, being that of a monstrous raven, its head sporting a crest of feathers that looked like a hand. Though its eyes were closed, a clear scar could be seen over one eye. "Parasu no Karasu (Raven of Pallas)... NEVERMORE!" Its yellow eyes opened, the scarred eye missing its pupil, before it spread its wings with a thunderous caw, three purple Overlay Units circling it.

The number "21" formed and flashed in white, and the final Number's sealed form emerged as a blank talisman, which had gold carvings appear on it in the shape of a cat. The carvings then glowed, and a bright flash of light occured. "Noble animal absent from the cycle, cheated by fate..." The light began to die down, revealing two gold-furred arms with paws and claws, two nimble legs, and a swishing tail that was as long as its body. Noticibly, though, it was the smallest Zodiac seen thus far. "Punish all who dare prevent the cycle from continuing!" The body was covered in silver armor with bronze trim, much like its Zodiac brethren, the Cat Talisman embedded in the chest. A black patch of fur was on its stomach, with the white "21" on it. "Zodiac Cat... MAO MI!" The head, which was that of a cat-like creature, shot open its blue eyes before letting a loud yell to the sky, three orange Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 60: Studded Jeans Cobra: Rank 6 DARK Reptile/Xyz ATK:2900/DEF:2400 3 Overlay Units**

**Number 75: Raven of Pallas – Nevermore: Rank 7 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:3250/DEF:2600 3 Overlay Units**

**Number 21: Zodiac Cat – Mao Mi: Rank 8 EARTH Beast/Xyz ATK:3600/DEF:2800 3 Overlay Units**

"Numbers!" Takashi gasped.

"What power..." Cathy breathed.

"This is bad." Yamoto said.

*Takashi vs. Akahebi*

"Reptile Alley no kouka hatsudo! I place another Contraband Counter on Super Strikebug!" The cobra pulled a Contraband Counter out of its pocket and threw it at the other Xyz Monster, which it caught on instinct.

**Super Strikebug: 2 Contraband Counters**

"Studded Jeans Cobra no kouka hatsudo! When it attacks a monster a Counter, it gains 200 Attack Points for each Counter on that monster!" Cobra opened its mouth and began inhaling, which drew in part of the substance from the Counters, gulping it down.

**Studded Jeans Cobra ATK:3300**

"Studded Jeans Cobra, attack Super Strikebug!" Akahebi ordered. The cobra ripped a bunch of the studs off its jeans and tossed them into the air, which grew larger as they fell. "Rivet Barrage!" Then, Studded Jeans Cobra began rapid-fire punching the enlarged studs toward Takashi's field, which peltered Super Strikebug into the ground and obliterated it.

"Super Strikebug!" Takashi cried.

**Takashi LP:3700**

*Cathy vs. Aokarasu*

"Raven of Pallas – Nevermore no kouka hatsudo!" One of the massive bird's Overlay Units was chomped down by its beak. "Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, the Attack Points of all monsters you control are reduced by 1000! And if a monster's Attack Points hit 0 by this effect, that monster is destroyed instantly! Haunting... Screech!" The raven let out a loud caw that unleashed a sonic wave across Cathy's whole field. "Nyaaaaah!" Cathy cried in the face of the caw. Cat Girl Gunner was forced to drop her pistols and cover her ears. However, both of Cathy's Stray Cats let out a loud meow before they were destroyed by the ear-busting sound.

"Damn, that's loud!" Shark groaned.

**Nevermore: 2 Overlay Units**

**Cat Girl Gunner ATK:1400**

"Geeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Now you're mine! Nevermore, attack Cat Girl Gunner!" The raven took to the air, throwing its skull upward and catching it in its beak. "Eternal... SLEEP!" The skull's eyes fired a powerful red laser beam which strike the cowgirl right in the face, cutting off any scream she tried to make before turning her fully red and annihilating her.

"Cat Girl Gunner!" Cathy cried.

**Cathy LP:1150**

*Yamoto vs. Shirotora*

"My monster might currently be weaker than yours... but that's easily remedied! Field Magic, Gaia Power, hatsudo!" The area suddenly morphed into a grasslands area with a huge tree in the background. "This card increases the Attack Points of all EARTH monsters by 500 and reduces their Defense Points by 400!" A green aura surrounded Mao Mi, making it snarl.

**Mao Mi ATK:4100/DEF:2400**

**Talisman Token x2 ATK:500**

"4100 Attack Points?!" Yamoto cried.

"Go! Zodiac Cat – Mao Mi, attack Dark Matter Dragon!" Snarling, Mao Mi gathered energy into its Talisman, causing a bright golden orb crackling with lightning to appear on its chest. "Golden... DESTROYER!" The orb was fired like a bullet, striking Dark Matter Dragon square in the chest. The dragon struggled against it, but as the crystal on its chest cracked, a final roar came from the beast before the orb exploded in a brilliant flash, taking its victim with it.

"Dark Matter Dragon!"

**Yamoto LP:3550**

"Face it, buddy... You're outclassed." Akahebi taunted.

"We've got more power than you could even know!" Aokarasu giggled.

"This school... and your Numbers... will forever be ours!" Shirotora declared. All three boys laughed evilly as Takashi, Cathy, and Yamoto stared down the imposing trio of Numbers, all three monsters' eyes glowing ominously...

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Hookameleon  
Level 4 DARK Reptile  
ATK:1400/DEF:1400  
During your Main Phase: You can pay 1000 Life Points: This card's Level become 6 until the End Phase.

Coked Croc  
Level 3 DARK Reptile  
ATK:1700/DEF:100  
Cannot be Set, and cannot be Summoned in or switched to Defense Position. The controller of this card must attack with this card if possible.

Red Figure of Death (TCG: Red Doom Entity)  
Level 7 DARK Zombie  
ATK:500/DEF:0  
When this card is Summoned: The ATK of all monsters on the field becomes 500.

Zodiac Dog - Gou Gou  
Level 8 EARTH Beast  
ATK:0/DEF:3400  
Cannot be Special Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Zodiac Pig - Xiao Zhu" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Advance Idol  
Level 4 EARTH Rock  
ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
When this card is Special Summoned: Increase its Level by 1 for each monster you have Tributed for a Tribute Summon. (max. 12)

Cat Girl Gunner  
Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:2200  
3 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in your hand. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

Number 60: Studded Jeans Cobra  
Rank 6 DARK Reptile/Xyz  
ATK:2900/DEF:2400  
3 Level 6 monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Switch all monsters you control to either Attack Position or Defense Position. If this card battles a monster with a Counter(s): This card gains 200 ATK for each Counter on the opposing monster until the end of the Damage Step.

Number 75: Raven of Pallas – Nevermore (TCG: Number 75: Nevermore Raven)  
Rank 7 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz  
ATK:3250/DEF:2600  
3 Level 7 monsters  
This card cannot be targeted for an attack while it has Xyz Materials. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: All monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK. If a monster's ATK becomes 0 by this effect: Destroy it.

Number 21: Zodiac Cat – Mao Mi  
Rank 8 EARTH Beast/Xyz  
ATK:3600/DEF:2800  
3 Level 8 monsters  
While this card has Xyz Material: Monsters cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: You do not have to Tribute monsters for any Normal Summons you perform this turn.

Contraband Effect  
Continuous Spell Card  
Non-Reptile-Type monsters with a Contraband Counter(s) cannot attack or activate their effects.

Ninth Life  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon "Cat" or "Neko" monsters from your Graveyard whose combined ATK has a 9 in its value.

Cat's Hand  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 "Cat" or "Neko" monster from your Deck, then draw 1 card for each "Cat" or "Neko" monster you control. (TCG: You only draw 1 card.)

Demon's Wine Cask (TCG: Fiend's Cask)  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 monster you control: Increase its Level by 5. It cannot attack, its effects are negated, and it is banished during the End Phase.

Cycle Disruption  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate only while you control a "Zodiac" monster. Add 1 "Zodiac" monster whose name is not printed in the text of any "Zodiac" monsters you control from your Deck to your hand.

Privilege of Stature  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 1 card for each Tribute Summon you have performed during this Duel. (TCG/OCG: during this turn)

Haunting Heartbeat  
Continuous Trap Card  
During the End Phase of the 3rd of your turns after this card is activated: Destroy all monsters on the field who were on the field when this card was activated.

Memory of Lenore  
Normal Trap Card  
Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card you control to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls: Switch it to Defense Position. That monster's battle position cannot be changed.

Nimble Cat  
Normal Trap Card  
This card remains on the field after activation. Target 1 "Cat" or "Neko" monster you control: It cannot be affected by 1 card effect this turn of your choice. When you use this effect: Destroy this card. (TCG/OCG: It equips to the monster rather than simply being on the field.)

* * *

**Vile: The trio of Numbers have hit the field, and since you know their effects thanks to my list, you know that the heroes are in trouble.**

**Yamoto: How exactly are you going to get us out of this?**

**Vile: Yamoto, this is ZEXAL. ANYTHING GOES when it comes to cards. My cards are sometimes less crazy than canon cards.**

**Takashi: That is surprising.**

**Vile: No joke. If you guys like this chapter, leave a review for me! I've already cooked up the final chapter, but I'll give you guys a bit of time before then. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: After that cliffhanger last chapter, the finale is upon us: Chapter 6! And I've gotta say, the last chapter was pretty polarizing. I've got some feedback to respond to here:  
**

**To Yin-Yang/XBrain: Believe me, I was still confused as to how that ruling worked when I wrote that chapter. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I edited that chapter and this one to incorporate the ruling.**

**To Burn267: I hate it when I get ahead of myself with things like this. Nimble Cat has been altered so that it only allows the Cat monster to be unaffected by 1 card effect that turn of the user's choice. That also makes the card a lot less broken, I think.**

**To Forestfleet: Your review's not a flame at all to me. To be honest, that "eat your heart out" crack was supposed to be a joke, but considering I'm talking through text, that really kills any delivery. But seriously, do you think I would REALLY talk crap about Konami's card-making skills? All the awesome cards they made that I spin off of? I owe them more than you realize, and I can admit it! The way I write and make cards may bug you at times, but I'm just doing what I think works best for the situation. Even if some of your comments rubbed me the wrong way a bit, I'm glad you critiqued in a calm and respectful manner, not like the Pit of Vores, which let me get through it. Which reminds me: *points cannon at the Pit of Vores* If Forestfleet can critique me in a respectful manner, you lot can learn to defend me in a respectful manner!  
**

**Vile: Yes, I've got improvement to do, but my style can't change. I really need to have RK beta-read my stuff more often, though. =/ Oh well. I checked this one over multiple times so that it's up to speed, so let's get to the finale. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60: Trounce The Terrible Trio!

Chapter 6

*Takashi vs. Akahebi*

"Coked Croc has to attack if it can, so it attacks your face-down monster!" Wired out of its mind, the crocodile shot forward while gnashing its teeth, leaping and attempting to bite the hidden monster, but it flipped up to show Bugman X. The crocodile's teeth chomped down on the Bugman's metal head, but only got a loud "CLANG" before its teeth comically shattered, the crocodile running back to Akahebi's field with tears pouring from its eyes.

**Akahebi LP:1700**

Bugman X: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:2000

"Kuso…" Akahebi growled. "Always with a trick up your sleeve. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Takashi drew his card. "Yatta! This is it!" Akahebi raised an eyebrow. "Bugman Z, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a tall and lanky figure, dressed in a white-and-blue striped jumpsuit, a black shirt with a "Z" over it, a ball-and-chain around its ankles, and a bomb hand with a single fuse.

Bugman Z: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:1500

"Bugman Z no kouka hatsudo! If I Normal Summon him while I control Bugman X, I can complete the triangle by Special Summoning Bugman Y from my Deck!" X and Z held their arms out to the Zone between them, and in it, a triangle-shaped, chunky figure, colored with red spites and a green "Y", its face in the intersection of the "Y", and handcuffs on its right wrist appeared.

Bugman Y: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:1400/DEF:1600

"Magic Card, **File Restore**, hatsudo! This card lets me send Bugman X, Y, and Z to the Graveyard to Special Summon three new monsters!" The three Bugman were absorbed into small black portals. "Arawareyo, Debugger X, Y, and Z!" The three portals turned white, and from them, the three Debuggers emerged, all three of them in Defense Mode.

Debugger X: Lv.3 LIGHT Machine ATK:900/DEF:900

Debugger Y: Lv.3 LIGHT Machine ATK:400/DEF:1500

Debugger Z: Lv.3 LIGHT Machine ATK:700/DEF:1200

Akahebi yawned. "More defenses? Come on."

Takashi smirked. "Trap Card, **Bug Bomb**, hatsudo!" Bugman X, Y, and Z re-appeared on the field and took a triangle formation around Akahebi's monsters. "If have all three Bugman monsters in my Graveyard, all monsters on your field are destroyed!" The three Bugmen began chucking bombs all around Studded Jeans Cobra and Coked Croc, making them nearly unable to avoid the blasts. Then, with a combined cry of "BAGUMAN!", all the bombs exploded violently, and when the smoke cleared, both of his monsters were gone. "I did it!"

"Oh, you think so?" Akahebi asked. All of a sudden, something shot out of the dumpster and landed back on his field: His Number.

"Nani?" Takashi cried.

"I activated my Trap Card: **Slither Away**! This card prevents the destruction of a Reptile-Type monster I control!" Cobra crossed its arms and gave a taunting hiss.

Takashi groaned. "I'll destroy that monster now! I banish Bugman X, Y, and Z from my Graveyard!" The three Bugmen appeared on the field, turned black, and melded together. "Tokushu Shoukan!" The black mass grew larger and gained a green static feel. Two large arms and legs formed, and a Bugman face formed near the top. Finally, five pink dots appeared in the center, and two pink lines went across the arms and legs, one on each. It let out a low grunt and knelt down. "Super Bugman!"

Super Bugman: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:3000

Akahebi's eyes widened. "Oh, hell! I remember that thing!"

"Super Bugman no kouka hatsudo! The Attack and Defense Points of all monsters on the field are switched!" Studded Jeans Cobra suddenly felt weaker.

**Studded Jeans Cobra ATK:2400/DEF:2900**

"Magic Card, Stop Defense, hatsudo! This card switches a Defense Mode monster into Attack Mode!" Super Bugman picked itself off the ground and stood tall, letting out a low grunt.

Super Bugman ATK:3000/DEF:0

"Kuso!" Akahebi cried.

"But I'm not done yet! Boku wa Reberu San no Debugger X, Y, Z, Obarei!" All three of his monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Arawareyo, Sleeper Virus!" From the light, a rather odd monster appeared. It had a cyber-green body, clawed hands, and an overall blocky appearance, but it had its head on a pillow, a blanket over it, and it was snoring away. Three purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Sleeper Virus: Rank 3 DARK Fiend ATK:2300/DEF:1200 (switched due to Super Bugman) 3 Overlay Units**

"Kuso, kuso, kuso!" Akahebi cried.

"Sleeper Virus no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, Sleeper Virus can attack you directly while being unaffected by card effects until the end of the Damage Step!" One of the purple orbs exploded in Sleeper Virus's face, causing it to wake up and shake its head.

**Sleeper Virus: 2 Overlay Units**

"Sleeper Virus, attack Akahebi directly!" The creature looked at Akahebi angrily and growled before shooting from its post, going right past his monsters with its claws at the ready.

Akahebi looked back and forth fearfully, but his expression suddenly shifted to a grin. "I banish Slither Away from my Graveyard!" A red barrier formed over him, which Sleeper Virus's claws connected with. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I take no Battle Damage from one battle!" Sleeper Virus growled before returning to Takashi's field and going back to sleep. "Hahahahahahaha! Did you really think I was scared for a moment? You wish!" Akahebi jeered.

Takashi groaned. "Super Bugman, attack Studded Jeans Cobra!" The massive computer creature rose its hand high.

"Studded Jeans Cobra no kouka hatsudo!" Cobra grabbed one of its Overlay Units and clenched its fist to absorb it. "By using an Overlay Unit, all monsters on my field are switched to either Attack Mode or Defense Mode!" The cobra crossed its arms and retracted its hood as the hand slammed down on top of it. "And since Studded Jeans Cobra is a Number, your monster can't destroy it by battle." The hand was pulled back, Cobra climbing out of the crater completely unscathed.

"Darn it…" Takashi cursed. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Akahebi drew his card. "Studded Jeans Cobra is switched back to Attack Mode!" The cobra flared its hood again. "Geckobo, Shoukan!" This Reptile was a bipedal gecko, sitting on the ground in rags, a hooded sweatshirt, and holding a bag attached to a stick.

**Geckobo: Lv.3 EARTH Reptile ATK:1000/DEF:1200 (switched due to Super Bugman)**

"Reptile Alley no kouka hatsudo! Super Bugman gets a Contraband Counter!" Studded Jeans Cobra pulled a Contraband Counter out of its jacket and threw it to Super Bugman. The bag let out some of its contents, causing the lines on its body to dim in and out.

Super Bugman: 1 Contraband Counter

"Studded Jeans Cobra, attack Sleeper Virus! Rivet Barrage!" Another storm of enlarged studs was rapid-punched by the cobra, this time toward the sleeping creature, who didn't even wake up before it was pounded into the ground and destroyed.

**Takashi LP:3600**

"This low damage is all I need for now. Once I take down Super Bugman, you'll be all out of backup and be at my mercy." Akahebi said with a chuckle. "Turn end!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Takashi drew his card: Guard Hacking._ 'Kuso!'_ "T-Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Akahebi drew his card. "Another Geckobo, Shoukan!" A second copy of the raggedy gecko emerged. "Reptile Alley no kouka hatsudo!" Another Contraband Counter was thrown to Super Bugman.

Super Bugman: 2 Contraband Counters

"Just one more. Turn end!"

Takashi placed his hand on his Deck. _'This is it… if I don't draw something good, he'll definitely get another Contraband Counter next turn… and then Studded Jeans Cobra will have enough Attack Points to defeat Super Bugman!'_ "Boku no turn… DRAW!" Takashi drew his card… and smiled. "Yatta!"

"Nani?" Akahebi gasped.

"Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, hatsudo! This card lets me destroy your Contraband Effect!" A cyclone billowed from the card, obliterating the Magic Card.

"So you can attack now. So what? You can't get through to me like this!" Akahebi taunted.

"Never say never, Akahebi! Magic Card, **Guard Hacking**, hatsudo! This card switches one of your Attack Mode monsters to Defense Mode!" Computer code boxes appeared over one of the Geckobos, shocking it with electricity and forcing it more to the ground.

"I was gonna do that anyway!" Akahebi cried.

"But I'm not done! Guard Hacking has another effect!" Takashi explained. "If the monster whose battle position was switched is attacked by a monster I control… then my monster gains Piercing damage for that battle!" More dialogue boxes appeared around Super Bugman, giving it a purple aura.

*Cathy vs. Aokarasu*

"Geeheeheeheeheeheeheehee… It won't be long before you succumb to the pit of fear…" Aokarasu giggled. "Turn end." When he said that, the Crumbling Mansion Field Magic literally fell apart, vanishing before their eyes.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Cathy drew her card. "Trap Card, Xyz Reborn, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, then give Xyz Reborn itself to that monster as an Overlay Unit!" A purple portal opened up, and her monster re-appeared, knelt down with arms crossed. "Yomigaere, Cat Girl Gunner!" The Trap Card then morphed into an orange Overlay Unit and began orbiting the girl.

**Cat Girl Gunner: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2200 1 Overlay Unit (Defense Mode)**

"Cat Girl Gunner no kouka hatsudo! I use her Overlay Unit to inflict 400 damage for each card in my hand!" Gunner absorbed her sole Unit by slamming the backs of her guns into it. "Bullet Clutter!" She leapt into the air and fired three shots in a spin, giving a "Nya!" with each shot.

"Damn, you're persistent!" Aokarasu groaned as the shots caused explosions around him.

**Aokarasu LP:1200**

"Neko Knight, Shoukan!" This monster appeared as anthropomorphic cat decked out in armor and the like, holding a lance with a flag of a cat's paw on it.

**Neko Knight: Lv.4 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:1600**

Cathy licked her lips. "Here's something to know, birdbrain. When Neko Knight battles a Winged Beast-Type monster, that monster is instantly destroyed without calculating battle damage!" The knight readied its lance with a hiss. "Neko Knight, attack Raven of Pallas – Nevermore!" With a loud yell, the cat knight leapt forward.

However, Aokarasu merely smirked. "Raven… MIRAGE!" The bird merely flashed its eyes. When Neko Knight stuck its lance out, it and the lance phased right through it as if it was a ghost, landing on the ground.

"Nani?" Cathy gasped.

"Here's something of my own to share. So long as Nevermore possesses Overlay Units, you CAN'T attack it! At all!" Neko Knight growled as it picked itself up, but Nevermore grabbed it with one of its feet and chucked it back to Cathy's field.

Cathy hissed. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw, geegee!" Aokarasu drew his card, not even bothering to use Road to El Dorado that time. "Nevermore no kouka hatsudo!" Nevermore clamped its beak on one of its Overlay Units. "Haunting… Screech!" It let out another loud caw, causing both of Cathy's monsters to cover their ears.

**Cat Girl Gunner ATK:1400**

**Neko Knight ATK:400**

**Nevermore: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Impulsive Imp, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small purple imp with a noticeably bulging yellow left eye.

**Impulsive Imp: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:900/DEF:1500**

"Impulsive Imp, attack Neko Knight!" The imp leapt forward and slashed at Neko Knight multiple times with its claws, obliterating it.

**Cathy LP:650**

"Nevermore, attack Cat Girl Gunner! Eternal… SLEEP!" The raven took to the air again and caught its skull in its beak, firing another red laser beam that was complete déjà vu for Cat Girl Gunner, destroying her again. "Watching you squirm is just so much, geeheeheehee. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Cathy drew her card. The minute she drew it, she was inwardly elated. "Monsuta settei. Turn end!" A face-down monster emerged.

_'I know that look.'_ Shark thought. _'When Cathy gets that look, she just sealed her victory.'_

"Ore no turn! Draw, geegee!" Aokarasu drew his card. "No matter where you hide, the raven will find you! Nevermore! Attack Noroyama-baka's facedown!" The raven caught its skull in its beak. "Eternal… SLEEP!" The red laser beam was fired at the facedown, which flipped up… and revealed a second copy of Neko Knight. "NANI?!"

"Neko Knight no kouka hatsudo! As it is battling a Winged Beast-Type monster, that monster is destroyed instantly!" The cat knight stuck its lance out, striking the laser beam and managing to absorb it into the spearhead. Now that it was glowing red and crackling with electricity, Neko Knight rushed forward before jumping toward Nevermore, letting out a loud yell before slamming the spear into its chest. Nevermore let out a loud caw of pain as it fell to the ground, exploding upon impact.

"GEEEEEEEEEE! MY NUMBER!" Aokarasu shrieked.

"Yatta! Now he's a sitting duck!" Shark chirped.

Aokarasu growled. "You wish! I switch Impulsive Imp to Defense Mode!" The imp crossed its arms. "Turn end!"_ 'Go ahead, try whatever measures you have left! With my Bottomless Trap Hole face-down, anything you Summon with 1500 or more Attack Points will be banished instantly!'_

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Cathy drew her card. "Magic Card, Shisha Sosei, hatsudo! Razor Cat, Tokushu Shoukan!" Her bladed cat monster emerged from a purple portal.

**Razor Cat: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:800/DEF:1000**

"Magic Card, Wild Nature's Release, hatsudo! This card increases a Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster's Attack Points by their Defense Points!" Razor Cat let out a loud meow to the sky as its body, claws, and teeth all grew in size.

**Razor Cat ATK:1800**

"Geeeeeee…" Aokarasu whimpered.

"Razor Cat, attack Impulsive Imp!" The bladed cat leapt forward with a snarl and slashed the imp twice, obliterating it. "Now… the way is clear!"

*Yamoto vs. Shirotora*

"With Dark Matter Dragon destroyed, there's nothing else you can do." Shirotora declared. "Zodiac Cat – Mao Mi has the field completely under my control. So long as it has Overlay Units, no monsters can be Special Summoned!"

Yamoto gasped. "Bakana…"

"Now you are cut off from all your strongest cards." Shirotora laughed after this sentence. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card, then looked at his hand. _'I have Verz-o'-Wisp in my hand. If I can manage to make Zodiac Cat – Mao Mi attack it, then its effects will be negated, and I'll be able to possibly Xyz Summon something to keep me going. But I have no idea what that monster can do.'_ He spotted his new monster. _'Perhaps I'll test the waters.'_ "Verz Terminator, Shoukan!" This Verz monster was humanoid, its skin fully Verz-textured with an overgrown ponytail of purple hair growing from an otherwise bald head. It also had numerous pieces of rusted metal equipped to its body, including an odd glove on its right hand, and it carried a strange stave equipped with more metal in its left hand.

**Verz Terminator: Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:1650/DEF:1350**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yamoto's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shirotora drew his card. "Zodiac Cat – Mao Mi no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can Normal Summon any monster from my hand this turn without having to release any monsters!" One of the orange Overlay Units was absorbed into the Talisman on its chest, which had its carvings glow white. "Gong Yang no kouka hatsudo! Since it left the field, I can add the next Zodiac in line from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed, and two Talisman Tokens emerged. "Normal Summon!" He placed his new monster on his Duel Disk, and a bright flash of light occurred. "Noble animal ninth in line, adjust your form to fit any situation!" The light died down, revealing the monster to be monkey-like in design, having brown fur over its body with tan skin, lanky arms and legs, yellow armor with orange trim, a red "9" emblazoned on its forehead, and a Talisman with brown carvings in the shape of a monkey on its chest armor. "Zodiac Monkey – Hou Zi!" The monkey beat its fists on its chest before taking a stance with its fists and feet on the ground.

**Zodiac Monkey – Hou Zi: Lv.8 EARTH Beast ATK:3100/DEF:2000 (due to Gaia Power, originally 2600/2400)**

**Zodiac Cat – Mao Mi: 2 Overlay Units**

"Hou Zi, attack Verz Terminator! Somersault Striker!" Screeching, the monkey leapt into the air and started spinning forward rapidly until it was a blur, then it shot forward toward Terminator.

"Trap, hatsudo! **Overwhelming Infestation**!" Verz energy shot out from the card, striking Hou Zi and forcing it back, suffocating it a bit before flying toward Terminator. "This card negates your attack, then increases the Attack Points of a face-up DARK monster I control by the attacking monster's Attack Points until my next End Phase!" The Verz energy covered Terminator, causing it to grow giant.

**Verz Terminator ATK:4750**

"Hmph. Clever, aren't you?" Shirotora mused. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Verz Terminator, attack Zodiac Monkey – Hou Zi!" Raising his stave, Terminator gathered dark fire into the top of it before unleashing a beam of dark fire that struck Hou Zi in the chest. The monkey screeched in pain and fear before it was completely engulfed and incinerated by the flames.

"Kuso…!" Shirotora growled.

**Shirotora LP:1000**

"Monsuta settei! Turn end!" Yamoto's face-down monster appeared, and Verz Terminator returned to normal size.

**Verz Terminator ATK:1650**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shirotora drew his card. "Zodiac Cat – Mao Mi no kouka hatsudo!" Mao Mi absorbed another Overlay Unit into its Talisman, which glowed. "Gou Gou no kouka hatsudo! It left the field, so the next animal is added to my hand!" He grabbed the card from his Deck, and two more Talisman Tokens emerged.

"Your field is full. How can you Normal Summon without releasing if you have no space?" Yamoto asked.

Shirotora grinned. "Just because I don't HAVE to release any monsters... doesn't mean I CAN'T!" Two of his Talisman Tokens merged into one, gaining pink carvings in the shape of a pig's head. "Adobansu Shoukan!" The carvings glowed, causing a bright flash of light. "Noble animal last in line, incinerate your enemies with your piercing vision!" The light died down, revealing a bipedal pig-like monster with pink skin, green armor with blue trim, a red "12" on its stomach, and the Pig Talisman on the chest of its armor. "Zodiac Pig – Xiao Zhu!" The pig's eyes opened to show fire burning over them, then it let out a loud squeal.

**Zodiac Pig – Xiao Zhu: Lv.8 EARTH Beast ATK:3000/DEF:1600 (due to Gaia Power, originally 2500/2000)**

**Zodiac Cat - Mao Mi: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Xiao Zhu no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can inflict damage to you equal to half its Attack Points! Heat Beam Blast!" With a loud squeal, Xiao Zhu's burning eyes unleashed two beams of burning energy, striking the ground near Yamoto and causing an explosion. Yamoto groaned in the face of the force, but he managed to keep his footing.

**Yamoto LP:2050**

"Xiao Zhu can't attack during the turn I activate this effect, but your Life Points are low enough that this attack will finish you off!" Shirotora pointed his hand forward. "Mao Mi, attack Verz Terminator!" A golden orb formed around the feline's Talisman. "Golden… DESTROYER!" Mao Mi let out a loud meow and fired off the orb like a bullet.

Yamoto's eyes flashed. "Verz Terminator no kouka hatsudo! If it's attacked by a Special Summoned monster, I can change the attack target to another monster I control!" Terminator pointed its stave forward, a light shining on the metal on top. He then pointed the stave toward the face-down, and the orb changed direction to strike the face-down, which flipped up to reveal a creature with a young face that was made entirely out of blue fire in the shape of the Verz emblem. The golden orb obliterated the being, but the blue flames remained and shot back towards Mao Mi. "Verz-o'-Wisp no kouka hatsudo! When it battles an opponent's monster, that monster's effects are negated after damage calculation!" The flames swirled around Mao Mi for a moment before surrounding it like an aura, draining it of its strength.

Shirotora growled. "All you did was stop my quick Summons! I still have more than enough power to stop you, even if you can Xyz Summon again, and next turn I'll prove it! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

_'…He's right. Even if I can now Xyz Summon, I don't think any card I have in my Deck can stop his monsters.'_ Yamoto thought._ 'Verz Bahamut can't take control of any monsters as I only have one Verz monster in my hand… I don't have enough monsters to Summon Verz Ouroboros… Nightmare and Thanatos aren't strong enough… and none of my Rank 4 Numbers have good enough effects! Is this it for me…?'_

_**'It is not over…'**_

Yamoto gasped, looking around. _'Wh-Who's there?'_ Shirotora looked confused.

**_'Your power will create whatever is needed to win…'_** Yamoto looked down at his hand, noticing inky black lines forming on his fingers, just like during the tournament where he gained his Rank-Up-Magic. **_'Call forth your power… Viral Draw!'_**

_'Viral Draw…' _Yamoto breathed in his head. He then shot a stern look at Shirotora, his eyes glowing. "Watashi no turn!" When he placed his hand on his Deck, the black lines spread into the back of the top card, turning it a purple-black medley. "Viral… DRAW!" Yamoto drew his card, causing a purple trail. However, a purple blotch appeared on an unseen part of his skin.

"Nani? What the heck is Viral Draw?" Shirotora gasped.

Yamoto flipped his card around: Rank-Up Magic - Infestation Evolution._ 'Viral Draw… the power to control my Deck in a pinch. This is like the Shining Draw that Yuma-kun told me about._' Smirking, he turned to Shirotora. "Verz Zahhak, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a black-and-purple Verzified three-headed dragon of some sort, with the heads wearing spear-like helmets.

Verz Zahhak: Lv.4 DARK Dragon ATK:1850/DEF:850

Yamoto saw an image of a shadowed monster in his head, and he instantly knew what to do. "Watashi wa, Reberu Yon no Terminator to Zahhak de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both of his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "14" formed and flashed in brown, and the monster's sealed form emerged as some sort of helix shell made of black rock, various cracks within. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juuyon (Number 14)!" Then, the bottom of the shell was shattered, spewing maroon-colored lava on the field. However, the lava began shifting its form, rising while still saying as a puddle. A miniature volcano broke out from the top of the shell as the lava gained the brown "14" on the front. "Born in lava, scorching the land by existence alone! Krakargot!" The lava finally finished changing form, opening two eyes from within, giving it the appearance of a giant snail. Two red Overlay Units orbited it.

**Number 14: Krakargot: Rank 4 FIRE Aqua/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units**

"Now… to end your tyranny!" Yamoto declared, confusing Shirotora. "**Rank-Up Magic - Infestation Evolution**, hatsudo!" Streams of black light came off the card, and the black metal Verz symbol appeared on Yamoto's forehead. However, another blotch formed on his skin.

Shirotora's eyes were wide. "NO! Not that card!"

Eerie black clouds began to swirl on the field, converging behind Yamoto to become a cloud tunnel. "This card allows me to Rank Up one Verz or Number Xyz Monster I control in order to Special Summon a Verz Xyz Monster with one Rank higher!" Krakargot let out a low gurgle before its body turned completely into Verz energy. "Watashi wa Ranku Yon no Krakargot de, Obarei Netwaaku sai kochiku!" Krakargot sailed behind Yamoto into the cloud tunnel, and a burst of dark light emerged. Yamoto's eyes let out a harsh glow. "Xyz Change Verz!"

The blue fire swirled within the cloud tunnel while the dark energy formed into the Verz symbol, the darkness buzzing like static. "Dōka, hakai, shōhi... Fukkatsu shinryaku no yuiitsu shikō! (Consume, destroy, assimilate... The only thoughts of the revived invasion!)" The blue flames set the Verz symbol ablaze, but when they did, the brown "14" of the monster formed and flashed over it before the dark energy mass absorbed the flames. The dark energy mass pushed its way out of the tunnel and converged into a sphere, exploding into what looked like a dark purple version of Krakargot's sealed form with numerous spikes, the cracks showing Verz-energy-colored lava within. "Umareru… Veruzu Nanbaazu Juuyon (Verz Number 14)!" The odd shell shook for a moment before shattering in three separate places: The bottom and the centers of each flat side. Verz-energy-colored lava pooled out of the bottom much like the base form, shifting and rising while remaining anchored to the ground. However, from each flat side, a small volcano was jutting out, spewing Verzified lava that defied gravity and swirled around in the air, taking the shape of half the Verz emblem on each side, complete with a red glow in each "eyehole". However, the lava on the bottom started rising in the back as well as the front, the back of the lava taking the shape of a wave, almost like water. Small arm-like tendrils of lava shot out from the front of its body, touching the ground and pooling. "Neoverz… Pelenamaka!" The "14" still glowing on the front of its body, flame-shaped "horns" formed from the head's lava, then pupil-less red eyes shot open from within the lava. It let out a loud and horrific gurgle as its three Overlay Units became Verz energy and floated above its head, arranged in a circle. A purple energy circle was drawn between them, and the Verz symbol was drawn in the center.

**Verz Number 14: Neoverz Pelenamaka: Rank 5 DARK Aqua/Xyz ATK:2450/DEF:550 3 Overlay Units**

Shirotora was afraid now. "Not them… Not the Neoverz…! Mao Mi was supposed to prevent this from happening!"

Yamoto's eyes were still glowing as he stared harshly at Shirotora. "Those who dare try to overrun the wills of others… shall face judgment from the darkness! Infestation Evolution no kouka hatsudo! Since you control an Xyz Monster, that monster loses 500 Attack Points for each Overlay Unit it has!" Mao Mi's lone Overlay Unit turned into Verz energy and began attacking its owner, causing its skin to blotch.

**Zodiac Cat - Mao Mi ATK:3600**

"Neoverz Pelenamaka no kouka hatsudo!" One of its Overlay Units was absorbed by striking the spike on top of its shell. "Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field!" Letting out a gurgle, Pelenamaka caused its large tendrils of lava above it to lash forward. The lava tendrils struck both Shirotora's facedown and Xiao Zhu, burning them both intensely, Xiao Zhu squealing in pain, before engulfing them in purple flames and eradicating them. "Then, for any monster destroyed, Pelenamaka gains Attack Points equal to their original Attack Points, and for each Magic or Trap Card destroyed, it gains 1000 Attack Points!" The lava retracted and flared larger, purple fire flaring up in Pelenamaka's mouth as its eyes glowed.

**Neoverz Pelenamaka ATK:5950 2 Overlay Units**

"No way!" Akahebi cried.

"GEEEEEEEEEE!" Aokarasu shrieked.

"BAKANA!" Shirotora yelled.

"Super Bugman!"

"Neko Knight!"

"Neoverz Pelenamaka!"

"FINAL ATTACK!" Takashi, Cathy, and Yamoto all declared at once. Super Bugman rose its arm slowly before bringing it down, slamming Geckobo into the ground. Neko Knight twirled its lance, which glowed red again, before chucking it with a meow, the lance becoming a crackling red missile that impacted the ground near Aokarasu. Finally, Pelenamaka let out a loud gurgle before unleashing a powerful wave of purple fire from its mouth. The fire surrounded Mao Mi and engulfed it, burning it from the heat and suffocating it from the smoke before it finally succumbed. All three attacks ended in violent explosions.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All three of the terrible trio cried as they were flung back from the impact: Akahebi landing on the ground, Aokarasu slamming into a wall, and Shirotora flying out the open window (thankfully the office was on the first floor) and landing outside in the bushes.

**Takashi LP:3600**

**Cathy LP:650**

**Yamoto LP:2050**

**Akahebi, Aokarasu, and Shirotora LP:0 – LOSERS**

The three winners' faces appeared with the word "WIN" as the Augmented Reality vanished. Takashi pulled a rope out of his bag and put Akahebi's hands behind his back (as he landed on his stomach), tying a secure knot around them to bind them. "Let everyone go from your power. Now." Takashi said sternly.

"Go to hell…" Akahebi growled. "I don't know how to make it wear off…"

"Then Yamoto will take care of that. Get up." Takashi said, forcing the blonde to stand up. "Move." He pushed Akahebi, making him walk.

Meanwhile, Aokarasu slid off the wall and landed on his rear, dazed. Cathy pulled her own rope out of her backpack and bound his hands in front of him. "Nice job, Cathy." Shark said. "Does the little jerk have the keys on him?"

Cathy checked his pockets, finding a key ring in his pocket. "Yosh." Shark turned so his handcuffs were facing her, and Cathy tried each key until one unlocked the cuffs.

"Arigatou. I can return the favor now." Shark said. Forming blue energy in his hand, Shark fired a miniature version of Shark Drake's Depth Bite at Aokarasu, which chomped him (not actually doing anything) before arcing back to Shark's hand, showing Number 75 in his hand.

"So that's what that power does. Ariel told me about that." Cathy said.

Then, Aokarasu shook his head. "Geegeeeeeee…" He then noticed his hands were bound. "N-Nani?!" He looked up and saw Cathy and Shark staring down at him, Shark holding his Number. "Kuso…"

Back with Yamoto, he approached the window, looking down at Shirotora in the bushes. "It's over, Shirotora. I can sense that your friends were defeated as well."

Shirotora let out a very tiger-like growl. "You might get them…" His eyes shot open. "But you'll never take MY Number!" He immediately shot out of the bushes and ran away into the streets.

"Huh? Get back here!" Yamoto yelled, leaping out the window and chasing after him.

The white-haired boy tore through the streets, turning corner after corner to escape the Dark Hunter. When he ducked into an alley, however, he ran into a silhouetted figure, smiling. "Man, am I glad to see you! You gotta help me! That dark Hunter is after me!" The figure didn't respond, but something glowed on the head before it shot forward. Shirotora's eyes widened in fear.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yamoto heard the scream and followed it to the alley, where Shirotora was thrown to the ground in front of him, injured. Yamoto looked and saw the silhouetted figure only for a second before it caused a flash of light, vanishing through it. "Who… Who was that?" He wondered before looking down at Shirotora. "Whoever that was, they helped me catch him." Forming his Dark Matter Blade, Yamoto lanced the white-haired boy, but when he retracted the blade, nothing came out. His eyes widened. "N-Nani? The Number… It's gone!" He looked back down the alley where the silhouetted figure once was. _'Someone else… can take the Numbers? Oh dear… this isn't good.'_

*Back at the School*

Akahebi was pushed toward a police officer and handcuffed, having already had his Number taken, Shirotora and Aokarasu already handcuffed. "Damn! Can't you do that without it feeling like I just got shanked?" Akahebi complained.

"Shut up. You have no right to complain." Yamoto said as he held up Number 60, Shark, Takashi, Cathy, and the now-healed principal with him.

Shirotora flashed a defiant smirk. "At least we went out with a bang. That's what we really wanted in the first place." He mused. Aokarasu and Akahebi smirked. "Even though you stopped us, we'll be going down in this school's history."

The principal squinted his eyes shut in irritation. "…Get them out of my sight." The police officers forced the trio into the police car before driving away with them. "To think that we had such monsters of students at this school…"

"All evil starts small, they say." Shark said.

"Uh… since most everyone in the school likely won't remember any of this, is it possible to keep this incident low-key and out of the press?" Takashi asked.

"Certainly. I don't want to give those three the satisfaction of being remembered." The principal said. "But still, I must thank all three of you for saving everyone."

Yamoto held up a dismissing hand. "We were merely doing what was right, sir." He said.

"Oi, Yamoto." Shark said. Yamoto turned to see Shark hand him Number 75. "I won't be needing it."

Yamoto nodded and took it. "Arigatou, Shark-kun." The purple-haired boy then walked off. Yamoto then cringed. "Ngh… I should really get a better patch-up for my back. I can feel it stinging again."

"Come on, Yamoto-kun. Let's get you back to my house." Cathy said.

"Go ahead. I'm sending everyone home for the day under the guise that the water system is malfunctioning." The principal told them. Cathy and Yamoto nodded before walking off, Takashi going with them.

*Meanwhile*

"I won't be able to keep this charade for long…" A female voice said lowly. The silhouetted figure held up Number 21. "Sooner or later… They will gaze the truth with their own eyes…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Geckobo  
Level 3 EARTH Reptile  
ATK:1200/DEF:1000  
During your Main Phase or either player's Battle Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "**Geckobo**" from your Deck in Defense Position.

Neko Knight  
Level 4 EARTH Beast-Warrior  
ATK:1400/DEF:1600  
If this card battles a Winged Beast-Type monster: Destroy that monster without applying damage calculation.

Impulsive Imp  
Level 3 DARK Fiend  
ATK:900/DEF:1500  
If you control a Level 3 DARK monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Verz Terminator (original form: Flamvell Magician fused with spare Ally of Justice parts)  
Level 4 DARK Machine  
ATK:1650/DEF:1350  
If this card is attacked by an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can change the attack target to another monster you control.

Zodiac Monkey – Hou Zi  
Level 8 EARTH Beast  
ATK:2600/DEF:2400  
Cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn: You can declare 1 Type; this card becomes the declared Type. If this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Zodiac Rooster - Xiong Ji" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Zodiac Pig - Xiao Zhu  
Level 8 EARTH Beast  
ATK:2500/DEF:2000  
Cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half this card's ATK. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect. If this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Zodiac Rat - Lao Shu" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Sleeper Virus  
Rank 3 DARK Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:1200/DEF:2300  
3 Level 3 monsters  
Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn, and is unaffected by card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Number 14: Krakargot  
Rank 4 FIRE Aqua/Xyz  
ATK:2300/DEF:0  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target up to 2 cards on your side of the field; Destroy those targets, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card destroyed by this card's effect.

Verz Number 14: Neoverz Pelenamaka  
Rank 5 DARK Aqua/Xyz  
ATK:2450/DEF:550  
3 Level 5 monsters  
Must be Special Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Evolution", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card has "Number 14: Krakargot" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.  
● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target up to 2 cards on the field: Destroy those targets. Then, if a monster(s) was destroyed by this effect, this card gains ATK equal to each destroyed monster's ATK, and if a Spell or Trap Card(s) was destroyed by this effect, this card gains 1000 ATK for each destroyed Spell or Trap Card. Any changes in this card's ATK by this effect last until the End Phase.

File Restore  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate while you control 1 "Bugman X", "Bugman Y", and "Bugman Z". Send these cards to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Debugger X", "Debugger Y", and "Debugger Z" from your hand or Deck.

Guard Hacking  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls: Switch it to Defense Position, then, if that target is attacked by a monster you control this turn; your attacking monster inflicts Piercing damage from that battle.

Rank-Up Magic - Infestation Evolution  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up "Verz" or "Number" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Verz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster). Then, if your opponent controls any Xyz Monsters, each of them loses 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it, also, you can attach all Special Summoned non-Xyz monsters your opponent controls to the Summoned monster as Xyz Materials.

Bug Bomb  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only if there is a "Bugman X", "Bugman Y", and "Bugman Z" in your Graveyard. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Slither Away  
Normal Trap Card  
If a Reptile-Type monster you control would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): Negate that monster's destruction. If you would take Battle Damage: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; that Battle Damage becomes 0.

Overwhelming Infestation  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and 1 face-up DARK monster you control gains ATK equal to that target's ATK, until your next End Phase.

* * *

**Vile: The Duels are over, the Numbers are secured, those little jerkwads are on their way to the juvenile slammer, and Yamoto has a new power: Viral Draw!**

**Yamoto: *under his breath* Which is slowly doing the same thing to me that my Rank-Up Magic is doing, which you won't tell me what it is...**

**Tokunosuke: Another mystery antagonist? How many of these people do you need, Ura?**

**Vile: Oh, trust me, Tokunosuke. That antag will be a big shock to everyone. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I don't know what's next from me, but when it's done, I'll see you then! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
